Juego de Sangre - Kuroi Chi
by Broken Violets
Summary: Sasuke la ama con toda su alma. Sakura no sabe de la existencia del Uchiha y también desconoce el Poder del Fuego que duerme en su interior. Ambos pueden hacer que Konoha se rebele contra Orochimaru, pero él usará los Juegos aterradores para dominarlos e intentar matarlos. [Adaptación de los Juegos del Hambre versión SasuSaku].
1. Capítulo 1

Holi~

Pues si, yo de nuevo. Esta historia surgió a partir de que estaba hablando con una amiga, y me dijo: "Quiero una adaptación de los Juegos del Hambre y ponle lo que desees~". Y yo contesté: "Te la hago".

Y he aquí. Ojo, no es una copia del libro ni de la película. Es algo que lleva la trama asdsdf, pero con cosas propias, mías, y es un SasuSaku'3

Adsfagds, y eso pues. Si gustan leerlo está bien :'D Si no, pues nop(?)

_**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni "Los Juegos del Hambre" me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Esta historia sí es mía._

* * *

**Juego de Sangre**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

─Estás aquí, Naruto─ mencionó una chica de cabellos rosas a su mejor amigo: un rubio con cabellos alborotados, que poseía unos grandes ojos azules.

─Así es, Sakura-chan ─Sonrío él, sacándole una sonrisa a la chica de ojos jade.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar. Lo hacían furtivamente, esperando que nadie los descubriera.

─¿Tsuki quedó dormida? ─cuestionó Naruto en murmullos sin dejar de caminar.

Sakura sonrío de medio lado caminando a la par de él─. Es más de la una de la mañana, Naruto. ¿Qué esperabas?

El rubio sólo sonrío mientras llegaban a su destino. Se detuvieron un momento frente a la oscuridad de la noche. Naruto silbó una melodía, lenta y pausadamente.

Una pequeña puerta de madera se abrió, otorgándoles el paso.

Ambos caminaron dentro del lugar. De repente, fueron el centro de las miradas de todas las personas que se encontraban allí, y la chica de cabellos rosas miró a todos los presentes de manera desafiante, escogiendo a alguien digno de pelear contra ella.

Por fin una persona había capturado su atención. Alzó su mano, señalando a esa persona justo frente a ella.

La persona señalada se hizo un poco hacia enfrente, sin moverse del todo─. ¿Es en serio? ─preguntó de manera sarcástica.

Sakura sonrío─. Por supuesto. ¿O le tienes miedo a una mujer?

El chico escogido chasqueó un poco la lengua, fastidiado. Luego volvió a mirar a la chica ojijade─. Bien, pero si te gano… Quiero el doble de dinero.

─Vamos, sabes que eso ya no es asunto mío ─replicó ella.

─Está bien ─ dijo el 'dueño' del lugar─. El que gane se llevará lo doble de lo normal.

─Vamos Sakura-chan, sé que puedes ─murmuró Naruto, dándole ánimos a la chica.

La chica de cabellos rosas sonrío de medio lado, caminó un poco hacia el frente y se puso en pose de pelea, esperando a que el muchacho hiciera lo mismo.

El chico con el que debía de pelear estaba absolutamente indeciso, dudando en si pelear contra ella o no.

Finalmente se decidió a pelear al ver la mirada que la chica dirigía contra él. Caminó unos pasos y se paró frente a ella, poniéndose en pose de defensa.

─Comiencen.

Sakura corrió un poco y le soltó una patada a la cabeza del chico; este se agachó esquivando el golpe y él mismo soltó uno, golpeando con la mano derecha el abdomen de la chica, haciéndola retroceder unos pasos.

Todos soltaron un suspiro de decepción al ver que la chica había sido golpeada.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior mirando retadoramente al muchacho, e inmediatamente después se lanzó de nueva cuenta contra él. Le soltó patada tras patada en el rostro alternando las piernas; el chico puso sus brazos cruzados enfrente de él, defendiéndose. Después, la ojijade le dio una patada en el abdomen, mandando a volar al chico haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared.

La chica corrió hacia él para darle otra patada en el abdomen antes de que pudiera levantarse; sin embargo, no lo logró ya que el muchacho se deslizó en el suelo, levantándose antes. En cuestión de segundos tomó la pierna que Sakura tenía elevada, la otra mano se la puso entre el cuello y el pecho y lanzó a la chica al suelo, tirándola.

Ella ya no se pudo mover, ya que él la tenía inmovilizada del cuello y de las piernas. Antes de que Sakura lograra mover un brazo para golpearlo en el abdomen, él la soltó, declarándolo ganador del encuentro.

Se levantó lentamente, mirando fijamente a la chica que aún se encontraba tendida en el suelo. Sakura no le quitó la mirada hasta que él dejó de mirarla y entonces se levantó.

─Bien, chico, toma el premio─ Se acercó el dueño del lugar, entregándole su ganancia al muchacho.

El chico sólo miró la pequeña bolsa; después desvío su mirada y le arrebato el dinero al señor, marchándose inmediatamente después de eso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o

─Lo hiciste bien, Sakura-chan ─consolaba Naruto a su mejor amiga, tocándole la cabeza como si fuera un perrito y despeinándola en el acto.

─Bien no basta, Naruto. Tsuki no come de que yo pelee bien; perdí ese dinero todo por culpa de…

Frente a ellos, el 'imbécil' que le había ganado y robado su dinero estaba recargado en la pared, al parecer esperándolos.

Sakura frunció el ceño al verlo. ¿Qué hacía allí ese tipo?

─Hmph ─dijo el muchacho. Se enderezó a la vez que le lanzaba a Sakura una pequeña bolsa─. Tú parte ─terminó de decir, antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse.

* * *

_¿Me regalan un review con alguna queja o crítica constructiva?_ Yo les daré chocolates y amor asdadfs :'3


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

─Tsuki, ven acá─ Ordenó Sakura desde dentro de la casa. Era temprano por la mañana, y ya su hermanita, Tsuki, jugueteaba fuera de la casa; mientras que la chica de pelo rosa terminaba de hacer la comida.

La noche anterior Sakura había tomado la katana perteneciente a su familia ─la herencia familiar, la única herencia familiar que poseían─ y había entrenado de manera autodidacta, como lo hacía todas las noches. Después de ello, solía salir después de medianoche para participar en luchas callejeras; de ese modo, podía obtener un poco de dinero y así comprar comida para ella y su pequeña hermana.

─_Hmph __dijo el muchacho. Se enderezó a la vez que le lanzaba a Sakura una pequeña bolsa__. Tú parte __terminó de decir, antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse._

Comenzó a recordar al chico contra el que había peleado. Después de que él le diera la mitad del dinero ganado en la pelea, Sakura creyó conocerlo de algún lado anteriormente. Lamentablemente, no podía decir con exactitud de dónde lo recordaba.

Tsuki llegó corriendo hasta la cocina, dónde se encontraba su hermana mayor─. ¿Qué haces, Saku-chan? ─preguntó, asomando su pequeña carita sobre la mesa donde Sakura estaba cocinando.

La ojijade sonrío─. Hago la comida, Tsuki-chan ─Dicho esto, probó el alimento que acaba de hacer, para ver qué tal había quedado.

De repente y sin previo aviso, Naruto llegó corriendo y se metió a la casa sin pedir permiso─. Sakura, debes venir a ver esto.

Tras esto, la chica se deshizo del mandil que llevaba puesto y salieron corriendo de la casa.

Los tres se apresuraron a llegar hasta el centro del pueblo, donde había una gran pantalla. Esa gran pantalla sólo se encendía año tras año para poder transmitir a todos las ciudades que aún quedaban de la humanidad, unos juegos tenebrosos: eran llamados _Kuroi Chi, _o Sangre Negra.

"_Bienvenidos, millones de telespectadores. Hoy es un gran día para todos y cada uno de ustedes_…" Hablaba una voz femenina chillona en la pantalla, voz que no tenía rostro: sólo pasaban imágenes sin sentido.

Poco a poco, el centro del pueblo se fue llenando de la gente que llegaba corriendo al ver esa gran pantalla encendida. Y es que esos juegos no tenían una fecha definida: podían ser en Enero de un año, y para el siguiente año en Diciembre; por lo tanto, la gente siempre vivían con temor, traumada día tras día.

"_Como ustedes saben, año tras año realizamos los hermosos juegos llamados 'Kuroi Chi'. Estos juegos son para que todos los habitantes de Konoha manifiesten su aprecio y apoyo a nuestra capital. Konoha es el centro del poder económico, comercial y cultural del mundo entero, por lo tanto, necesitamos el apoyo de todas y cada una de las diez aldeas sobrevivientes en el mundo._

'_Kuroi Chi' son sólo unos juegos para que ustedes manifiesten respeto y reverencia a Konoha; el ser elegidos para estos juegos es un placer y un honor…"_

─Sí claro, placer y honor, claro que sí ─murmuró para sí misma, de manera sarcástica, Sakura.

"_Es un verdadero placer para mí darles la noticia de que oficialmente estos juegos ya han sido aprobados por el Parlamento y están en curso. _

_Como es el procedimiento oficial, de cada Aldea se escogerán dos personas: un hombre y una mujer, para que vengan a Konoha y participen en este hermoso placer._

_Es una alegría informarles que los que sean escogidos serán traídos a Konoha de improviso, ya que se les escogerá, como siempre, mientras duermen, y serán trasladados sin previo aviso ni conocimiento de su elección. Así que prepárense mentalmente para que si son escogidos, estar y disfrutar de Konoha mañana en la mañana._

_Eso es todo. Mañana conoceremos a los afortunados elegidos de la Aldea de la Niebla para participar en estos hermosos y necesarios juegos. Mañana nos conoceremos. Disfruten su vida."_

La pantalla se apagó quedando en negro de nuevo. Todos tragaron saliva y tenían ganas de llorar: si eran elegidos, muy probablemente morirían. Esos juegos tenebrosos… realmente daban miedo a todos.

─Estúpido Parlamento de Konoha ─dijo Sakura mirando a su hermanita, Tsuki.

La pequeña hermanita de Sakura contaba con apenas seis años de edad. No tenía ni siquiera suficiente edad para saber qué rayos era _Kuroi Chi._

Hace mucho tiempo todas las naciones del mundo entero vivían en armonía; pero toda esa paz terminó cuando Konoha quiso expandir sus dominios hacia todo el mundo, eliminando a las otras naciones.

Konoha sabía que algunos entre la humanidad ─como sus ancestros─ todavía tenían el poder del fuego bajo su control; por lo tanto, buscó y utilizó a esos pocos descendientes que quedaron de los antiguos ninjas del mundo para comenzar su destrucción.

La humanidad se vio obligada a confinarse a una parte reducida de la tierra, ya que Konoha fue cercándolos cada vez más. El resto del mundo quedó completamente desolado: el propio gobierno de Konoha había impuesto restricciones y límites para que la humanidad no saliera de las fronteras establecidas y todos quedaran en ese lugar, en sus respectivas aldeas. Por lo tanto, todo el resto de la tierra estaba sin habitantes.

Debido a esto, Konoha se convirtió en el centro político y comercial del mundo, gobernando todo lo que quedaba de la humanidad. Era obviamente el pueblo más rico del globo terráqueo; sólo allí estaba acumulada toda la riqueza de todas las naciones.

La Aldea Oculta de la Niebla era un poblado tanto pequeño como pobre al igual que otras 9 aldeas ocultas. Sin embargo, la de la Niebla, el hogar de Sakura, era el más pobre de las 10.

Todo ese día Sakura jugó con Tsuki; no podía soportar la idea que eligieran a su tierna hermanita de seis años para ir a 'luchar' a _Kuroi Chi._ Sin embargo, sabía que Konoha era capaz de escoger hasta a un bebé de tres años, con tal de que alguien muriera y con eso infundir miedo a las Aldeas.

Y la chica de pelo rosa no sabía lo que les esperaba.


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola~ :B

_Disclaimer: Ni **Naruto** ni **Los Juegos del Hambre** me pertenecen~_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya llegada la noche, la chica de pelo rosa acostó a su hermanita y se quedó con ella hasta que Tsuki se hubo quedado dormida. Después de ello Sakura se levantó y tomó su katana, poniéndosela en un costado, tapándola con una falda larguísima abierta de los lados; debajo llevaba un short negro.

Salió de casa al escuchar un débil silbido: era Naruto llamándola.

─Naruto… ─saludó con los ojos llorosos llegando frente al rubio.

─Sakura-chan ─dijo el muchacho a la vez que la tomaba por los hombros─; debes ser fuerte.

─ ¿Y si se llevan a Tsuki? ─preguntó mientras lloraba y se secaba sus lágrimas con sus manos.

─No se la van a llevar, Sakura, tranquila─ Le dijo de manera seria. Cuando Sakura lo miró, él le sonrío─. Si me llevan a mí, no te preocupes: estaré bien.

La chica aún seguía sollozando─. Naruto, prométeme que si me llevan a mí te harás cargo de Tsuki. No podré estar en paz a menos que sepa que mi hermanita estará bien y en buenas manos; sabes que Tsuki es todo lo que tengo…

─La cuidaré con mi vida ─interrumpió Naruto, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

La chica sonrío aún hipando; sollozaba─. Promételo, Naruto.

─Lo prometo, Sakura-chan.

De repente, Naruto comenzó a perderse en la mirada de la chica de cabellos rosas; se acercó lentamente a su rostro. Sakura sin darse cuenta igual comenzó a acercarse para darle al rubio un beso.

Algo los asustó: un pequeño y viejo reloj que Sakura tenía sobre su muñeca comenzó a vibrar.

─La una y media─ murmuró ella─. Debemos irnos, debemos dormir. Si llegan y nos encuentran despiertos nos matarán, Naruto.

El chico sin saber cómo, la tenía sujetada de las manos y se las estaba apretando. Probablemente esa sería la última noche que se verían y estarían juntos.

─Sakura-chan… cuídate mucho. Promételo. Me vaya yo o te vayas tú… prométeme que te cuidarás y sobreviviremos.

─Lo prometo ─Sonrío. Se miraron por última vez antes de separarse. Poco a poco sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse, separándose… hasta que cada uno dio media vuelta, yéndose.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura despertó de un salto sobre su cama a mitad de la noche. Sentía su corazón bastante agitado; algo no andaba bien.

Frente a ella sólo había oscuridad y más oscuridad; sin embargo, al palpar su cama y un poco más allá, se dio cuenta que aún seguía en su casa, en la Aldea de la Niebla. Y Tsuki no estaba con ella.

Sabía que podían matarla por encontrarla despierta a mitad de la noche cuando venían de improviso por los 'elegidos'. Pero también sabía que las cosas no estaban bien. Se levantó despacio, cuidando no hacer ruido; tenía la esperanza de que su hermanita estuviera en el baño o en cualquier otro lugar.

Pero no estaba.

Al notar la ausencia de la pequeña niña, Sakura ya no se molestó por cuidar sus pasos sin hacer ruido. Corrió por toda la casa, pero Tsuki seguía sin aparecer.

Salió bastante asustada a la calle: a lo lejos pudo ver como hombres armados vestidos de blanco llevaban como un costal de papas a su hermanita.

─ ¡Tsuki! ─dijo en un grito ahogado mientras corría hacia la niña.

Como era de esperarse, los hombres armados se dieron cuenta de que había una persona en la calle. Todos sacaron sus armas ─pistolas; uno que otro una espada─ y se dispusieron a matarla.

Sakura llegó corriendo y se arrodilló frente a ellos─. No se la lleven, por favor. No se la lleven─ murmuró. Después alzó el rostro con lágrimas en sus ojos─. Yo me ofrezco para ir, yo me ofrezco como voluntaria para ir. Me ofrezco para participar en _Kuroi Chi;_ pero a ella déjenla, por favor.

El tipo que estaba más cerca de ella alzó su espada para de una vez cortarle la cabeza; sin embargo, algo lo detuvo.

─Espera ─dijo una voz femenina. Era la misma voz chillona que se había escuchado en la gran pantalla esa misma tarde. De atrás de ellos salió una mujer vestida completamente de blanco: tenía el pelo morado más una flor blanca de papel sobre él─. Nunca había pasado esto. Tenemos por primera vez a una hermosa voluntaria, uy qué emoción.

La chica de cabellos rosas alzó la mirada: la mujer de blanco miró las lágrimas y el rostro lleno de miedo de la joven. Y eso hizo sonreír a la mujer.

─Bueno bueno ─le dijo al tipo que llevaba a Tsuki como costal en su hombro─. Dejemos que esta pequeña regrese a casa; ya tenemos a su reemplazo.

Sakura miró sorprendida cómo regresaban a la niña a su hogar. La pequeña de seis años nunca sabría que su hermana mayor se había ofrecido por ella, puesto que le habían puesto un sedante que la mantendría dormida por horas.

De repente, los hombres armados se acercaron a Sakura. Sintió un enorme dolor en su cuello pero de inmediato perdió la consciencia.

Había logrado salvar a su pequeña hermana y había logrado que la llevaran a ella, y no a Tsuki, a Konoha. Había salvado a su hermanita.

Lo que no sabía eran las repercusiones que aquella acción tendría sobre todo el globo terráqueo.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Holo** :B~

Me alegra que les haya gustado el fic :B Sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mí, para ver qué tal va la historia y pues eso, gracias por comentar :D

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La luz se filtraba tenuemente a través de una cortina blanca. Sakura comenzó a despertar, pero despertaba en una habitación nada parecida a la pobreza a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Era una habitación cubierta con decoración de oro. Tenía figuras talladas de mármol y plata.

La cama misma tenía sábanas de seda y se sentía demasiado suave. Parecía que se podía saltar sobre ella y no lastimarse jamás.

La chica comenzó a recordar relacionando todos los hechos pasados y despertó de golpe, levantándose de un salto de la cama. Miró todo a su alrededor un poco desorbitada, desubicada, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba en la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla, en su hogar. No, estaba en _Konoha._

Se palpó tocándose: al menos seguía llevando su ropa puesta, y su espada la conservaba a un costado.

¿Espada? Alzó una ceja completamente confundida; sin más preámbulos llevó de nuevo su mano a su costado lentamente, sintiendo la katana en su costado.

Sí, definitivamente había conservado la espada. No se la habían quitado. ¿Pero por qué?

Se levantó de la cama y admiró el lugar donde estaba. Era un palacio, estaba lleno de lujos que en su vida había visto jamás.

Sin poder evitarlo, caminó hacia la decoración de la pared. Estiró una mano y lo rozó suavemente, admirándolo. Esas cosas jamás las había visto y el oro… deslumbraba. Era tan precioso.

Se acercó a la ventana y deslizó la cortina de seda ─sintiendo el tacto perteneciente a aquella suave tela─, permitiéndole ver el resplandor y la belleza de Konoha.

─Por fin despiertas ─escuchó de una voz a sus espaldas que la hizo sobresaltarse, saltar un poco y soltar la cortina de repente.

Volteó y pudo ver a un hombre de pelo gris, con una máscara que cubría más de la mitad de su cara.

─¿Kakashi…? ─murmuró Sakura extrañada: Kakashi Hatake había sido un ganador de _Kuroi Chi_ hacía bastante tiempo ya.

─Oh, me reconociste ─Sonrío él.

─Jamás dejaste que nadie viera tu rostro, ni cuando participaste en los juegos ─explicó Sakura; obviamente lo había reconocido.

Kakashi río un poco─. Así es ─Caminó hasta donde se encontraba Sakura, se detuvo a su lado y recorrió un poco la cortina de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera─. ¿Te gusta lo que ves? Te apuesto a que en tu vida habías visto tanta riqueza y lujo.

Ella se sonrojó un poco─. Tienes razón.

Él volvió a reír. Dejó caer la cortina y se volvió a ver a Sakura─. Eres realmente linda, chica. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

─Sa…Sakura ─mencionó ella con timidez.

─Hermoso nombre para una hermosa chica ─dijo mientras pasaba de nuevo frente a ella, para caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación─. Sígueme, debemos desayunar.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Llegando al comedor ─que realmente parecía de un rey─ estaba alguien sentado en él, ya desayunando sin inmutarse de lo que pasara alrededor.

Sakura al irse acercando ─mientras seguía a Kakashi─ pudo ver a un joven de cabellos negros alborotados con tez blanca; era el mismo chico con el que había luchado la última vez y le había compartido parte del premio.

Ella se sentó bastante extrañada, mirando hacia abajo mientras fruncía el ceño. Después alzó la mirada examinando el rostro del pelinegro.

El chico, para tomar un pedazo de pan, levantó la mirada cruzándola con la de Sakura: ella pudo ver unos penetrantes ojos negros que la miraban sin emoción palpable. Por unos segundos se miraron; sin embargo, el muchacho tomó su pan y siguió comiendo sin inmutarse.

La ojijade no pudo dejar de verlo.

─Debes comer todo lo que no has comido en tu vida ─pronunció el muchacho indiferente a la mirada de ella─. Probablemente jamás vuelvas a comer así. Así que deja de mirarme y come.

─Él tiene razón ─dijo Kakashi, al mismo tiempo que comía sin bajarse completamente su máscara ─. Debes comer ahora todo lo que puedas.

Eso hizo que ella desviara su rostro y mirara la mesa: tenía todo tipo de comida exótica. Había un cerdito con una manzana en la boca; frutas picadas, verduras en ensalada. Vino, jugo de frutas, agua simple. Pan, tortillas, granos, cereales. Arroz, legumbres y muchísimas cosas más.

─_Kuroi Chi _es un absurdo y estúpido sacrificio─ Comenzó a decir Kakashi─. Son diez aldeas; veinte personas escogidas… un sobreviviente que vivirá con el trauma para el resto de su vida. Eso no es triunfo ─terminó dando un sorbo a su vaso de vino.

El chico de cabellos negros le imitó empinándose su copa.

Sakura no podía probar bocado. Miró al chico frente a ella ─. ¿No estás asustado?

Él la miró de reojo mientras abría su boca y se metía una uva en ella─. ¿No es obvio? ─Masticó su uva sin educación─. Yo no pedí venir. Yo no pedí morir. Pero si puedo disfrutar de, al menos, una comida que valga la pena en toda mi miserable vida, ¿por qué no? ─Tomó otra uva y se la metió a la boca.

─Soy Sakura Haruno.

─Sasuke Uchiha.

─Ahh, satisfecho ─dijo Kakashi golpeando un poco su estómago. Los miró a ambos mientras Sakura apenas y se animaba a probar bocado─. Bueno, como sabrán, se gana o se muere. Ustedes son compatriotas, ambos vienen de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla; sin embargo, en el campo de batalla no serán compañeros.

─Lo sé ─dijo Sasuke restándole importancia mientras seguía comiendo.

Sakura lo miró: ¿cómo podía ser tan frío?

─Tendrán una semana para entrenar y practicar para al menos, sobrevivir el primer día.

─Sí, sobrevivir. A mí no me importa morir ─Sasuke miraba un pedazo de sandía mientras hablaba─. Ahorita mismo estoy disfrutando de una buena vida; puedo tener el estómago satisfecho. Con eso me conformo…

Sakura se levantó de la mesa haciendo ruido con la silla. Lo miró bastante enojada─. ¿No te importa regresar con tu familia, continuar con tu vida hasta que te hagas viejito? ¡¿Por qué demonios depender de lo que decidan los demás?! ¡Es tu vida, apréciala!

Sasuke seguía sin mirarla mientras seguía comiendo fruta─. Realmente no me importa regresar a la Aldea. Nadie me espera, no me queda nada ni allí ni en ningún lugar.

─ ¡Demonios! ─Explotó Sakura al ver la indiferencia de Sasuke. Caminó lejos de la mesa, yéndose a su habitación.

Kakashi miró a la chica irse. Después miró a Sasuke─. ¿Por qué no le dices que todo lo que quieres está en este momento aquí, contigo?

El pelinegro sólo sonrío ante esa pregunta del Hatake. Tomó una fruta más y se la echó a la boca.


	5. Capítulo 5

Holo :B Sólo quiero disculparme por la tardanza –ewe, sí, ya sé uwu- pero es que se me habían perdido todos mis fics, incluido este. Recuperé unos pocos capítulos y haré la conti, aunque ya no me quedará igual uwu

* * *

**Kuroi Chi**

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Día 2

_"Hoy comenzarán su entrenamiento. Deberán demostrar que son tanto excelentes peleando como con buena actitud; si no, no los tomarán en serio y no los entrenarán debidamente. En otras palabras, los dejarán morir."_

Sakura Haruno recordaba esas palabras de Kakashi mientras veía a sus instructores. Los habían acomodado por Aldeas y ella se encontraba al lado de Sasuke Uchiha.

_"Yo soy su tutor; sin embargo, no podré enseñarles mucho ya que sólo puedo aconsejarles cómo sobrevivir. Sólo tendrán que prestar atención a lo que yo pueda decirles"._

─Les enseñaré fortaleza física─ decía el instructor─. Si son torpes, no me molestaré en enseñarles mucho.

Los de la Aldea de la Arena sonrieron, ya que ellos eran de la primer Aldea y eran los que le seguían a Konoha en riqueza. Por lo tanto, ellos estaban mejor nutridos y más entrenados que todos los demás.

Sakura tragó saliva; de repente sintió mucho miedo. Sin saber en qué momento, Sasuke le había tomado la mano sin que se dieran cuenta los demás y se la apretó en símbolo de apoyo y ánimo.

La chica lo volteó a ver algo sonrojada. Él la soltó sin inmutarse.

Comenzaron a ponerles ejercicios de resistencia y fuerza. Sasuke iba a la par con ella; sabía que ella era fuerte, muy muy fuerte, más que la típica chica de la Niebla. Era fuerte y valiente.

Sin embargo, ella no era Sasuke y él lo sabía. Por lo que en todos los entrenamientos él se puso a su altura y la obligó a ser más fuerte. Le demostraba cuánta era su capacidad y cuánto debía mejorar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

─Deberán ser carismáticos y lindos ─dijo Kakashi─. Deben ganarse al público; ganen su simpatía.

Ambos chicos le escuchaban con mucha atención.

─Kakashi ─dijo Sakura─. ¿Por qué…? ─titubeó─; ¿por qué me permitieron traer mi katana?

Sasuke miró a la chica mientras ella cuestionaba al peligris.

─Sencillo: eso es para hacerlo más emocionante. Hay quienes manejan dagas, arco y flechas. Sasuke por ejemplo, trae unas pequeñas dagas con él. Esas pequeñas armas forman parte de ustedes; por lo tanto, se les permite traerlas y usarlas en la competencia. A los organizadores se les hace más 'interesante' si algún elegido sabe usar algún arma de antemano.

Ella frunció el ceño, desorientada. Miró hacia el suelo.

─De verdad deben estar preparados para cualquier sorpresa que se les presente. No saben en qué momento pudieran salirles con algún 'regalito' ─Hizo las comillas con las manos─. Bueno, yo me retiro a descansar─ Se levantó─. Descansen mientras puedan.

Cuando Kakashi hubo salido del comedor y cerrado la puerta, Sakura caminó hacia la ventana y se sentó sobre el marco ya que la ventana era grande. Subió sus pies y se abrazó a sí misma.

Sasuke se levantó y la siguió. Sin embargo, él se recargó en el marco de la ventana, mirando la ciudad.

Miró de reojo a la chica y pudo ver su mirada de tristeza. Volvió a mirar por la ventana.

─Debes ser fuerte─ pronunció él, provocando que ella lo mirara mientras él seguía viendo fuera de la ventana─. Debes tener plena confianza en ti y saber que sobrevivirás a todos y a todo.

─Sasuke Uchiha ─dijo ella después de unos minutos de silencio, mientras lo examinaba con la mirada. Él volteó y la miró a los ojos─. Dime que te conozco de algún lado, te conozco.

El muchacho sonrío y volvió a dirigir su vista a la ventana─. El día de la inauguración te diré quién soy ─. Dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación─. No creas que dejaré que dispongan de mi vida sin antes decirte de dónde me conoces.

**0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o**

Día 4

─S-Soy Hinata Hyuga y soy de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia─ Se presentó una hermosa pelinegra.

En la parte de arriba, parte del Parlamento charlaba y comía alegremente.

Los muchachos de todas las Aldeas estaban presentando sus talentos; sin embargo, a los miembros del Consejo no les importaba en lo más mínimo alguno de ellos, sólo los dos muchachos de la Aldea de la Arena ─los cuales ya habían pasado demostrando su talento─.

Los chicos se estaban presentando para recibir una calificación.

Esa calificación era sumamente importante. Si ellos obtenían una calificación buena podían obtener ayuda de los patrocinadores, ya que ellos le apostaban al ganador.

La chica Hyuga realizó su técnica: comenzó a desplazarse con agilidad y en menos de dos segundos llegó hasta el objetivo: con las manos le dislocó al muñeco la cabeza, los brazos y las piernas.

El siguiente turno era el de Sasuke.

─Sasuke Uchiha, Aldea Oculta de la Niebla.

El muchacho en un parpadeo lanzó diez dagas sin revelar dónde las tenía escondidas, y las diez dieron justo en el centro, una sobre otra.

Seguía Sakura, quién tragó saliva al ver que era su turno. Vio venir a Sasuke y supo que ya debía pasar al centro.

El muchacho sólo le sonrío de medio lado y le pasó una mano por la cabeza─. Ánimo ─susurró.

La chica ojijade caminó con timidez hasta llegar dónde estaban los del Parlamento. Se aclaró un poco la garganta.

─Soy Sakura Haruno y… y soy de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla.

Sacó su espada, corrió un poco y cuando alcanzó la distancia justa, lanzó la katana cortando en dos el muñeco de pruebas, encajando la espada en la pared.

Sonrío satisfecha con su resultado. Sin embargo, nadie del Parlamento se dignó a prestarle atención.

Al ver la indiferencia de ellos, caminó hasta donde estaba su espada encajada en la pared y la sacó. De manera decidida caminó frente al balcón del Parlamento; retrocedió unos pasos, corrió y de un salto subió a donde comían alegremente.

Llegó hasta el presidente del Parlamento ─llamado Kabuto─ poniéndole el filo de la katana en su cuello, rozándolo, haciendo que sintiera el filo pero sin causarle daño. Habiéndolo mirado a los ojos con furia, sin despegar su posición movió un poco su brazo y cortó en muchos pedacitos el cerdo que reposaba sobre la mesa.

─Sakura Haruno, Aldea de la Niebla ─saludó haciendo una reverencia sarcástica. De un salto bajó del pequeño balconcito y se retiró con su katana en la mano.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

_"Sabaku no Temari, Aldea Oculta de la Arena: 9.5_

Sabaku no Kankuro, Aldea Oculta de la Arena: 9.5

Hinata Hyuga, Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia: 8.5

Neji Hyuga, Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia: 9

Sasuke Uchiha, Aldea Oculta de la Niebla: 9.5

Al escuchar la calificación de Sasuke, los tres sonrieron.

_"Sakura Haruno: 11.5"._

La chica abrió los ojos en demasía: ¿once punto cinco? ¿En qué…?

─¡Jajajaja! ─Río Kakashi─. Te dieron once punto cinco, y no me imagino la cara de Kabuto cuando pensó que le cortarías el cuello allí mismo.

Sakura sonrío.

─Debiste ver su expresión, Kakashi. Fue de sorpresa y miedo absoluto ─explicó Sasuke.

─Debí haberlo matado; de todas maneras voy a morir─ murmuró Sakura pensativamente.

Kakashi sonrío─. No morirás; al menos, no el primer día. Con esa calificación has hecho que los patrocinadores te miren. Tienes apoyo para los juegos ─Miró al muchacho de ojos negros─. También tú, Sasuke.

Los tres quedaron callados, pensando en muchas cosas y en nada a la vez.

─Sin los peones, el juego no tiene sentido ─habló de nuevo Kakashi─. Ellos, y nosotros, sabemos que Kuroi Chi sólo es para infundir temor y la gente no se rebele…

─¿Como pasó hace treinta años?─ Recordó Sasuke.

Kakashi lo miró─. Sí, como pasó hace treinta años. Yo soy de la primera generación de Kuroi Chi. Cuando yo era un niño, la gente se rebeló y planeó derrocar Konoha para poder irse de los límites de la ciudad, poder regresar a sus tierras, ahora vacías y desoladas.

El gobierno lo impidió, matando a más de la mitad de ciudadanos, y exiliando a la otra mitad a Aldeas Ocultas y pobres. En ese mismo año inauguraron Kuroi Chi, unos juegos sangrientos que transmitían por medio de unas grandes pantallas en todas las Aldeas, sólo para infundir miedo y evitar otra rebelión.

Todos quedaron callados unos segundos.

─Ver cómo año tras año mueren diecinueve personas de manera sangrienta… no es entretenido─ murmuró Sakura.

─No, no lo es ─Kakashi se levantó, dándole la espalda a los muchachos─. Sin embargo ─Hizo una pausa y volteó a mirarlos─; no puedes morir, Sakura. Tienes un temple y una habilidad extraordinaria, un carácter y un valor inigualables. Tu fortaleza animará a las Aldeas.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Kuroi Chi**

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

─¿Once punto cinco? ¿En serio, Kabuto?

El tipo con anteojos estaba al lado de un hombre de cabello blanco, con lengua como serpiente. Este último estaba en una partida de póker; tenía cuatro cartas en la mano izquierda.

─Señor Presidente, debió de haber visto la mirada de esa chica ─Sonrío Kabuto─. Fue tan valerosa y admirable. Merecía un quince.

─¿Crees que sobreviva? ─mencionó el Presidente, tomando una carta con la mano derecha y viendo su contenido: era el dos de Corazones.

─Si me lo permite, señor, creo que ella ganará_ Kuroi Chi_ este año. Tiene ese valor y esa perseverancia que se necesita para sobrevivir y ganar.

El tipo que parecía una serpiente ya no habló más. Siguió revisando sus cartas y jugando con tranquilidad.

─Kabuto ─habló después de unos segundos─, dices que esa chica tiene un temple y una mirada valerosa.

─Así es, Presidente ─respondió él, subiéndose los lentes con el dedo medio de la mano izquierda.

─Bueno, digamos que en_ Kuroi Chi_ ella muere de manera misteriosa y no logra ganar ─dijo el Presidente, tomando otra carta con la mano derecha: era el tres de Tréboles. La dejó en la mesa al igual que otras cartas antes.

Eso hizo que el tipo de lentes lo mirara de manera desorbitada─. Pero Presidente, ella es…

El tipo serpiente alzó otra carta más: era el Az de Corazones. Dejó sus cartas sobre la mesa: había ganado la partida.

─Kabuto, yo siempre ganó mis juegos. Si ella no muere, el Parlamento quedará sin presidente. Será una lástima total.

Al hombre de la coleta se le resbalaron sus anteojos hasta el puente de la nariz. Tragó saliva, asustado e indeciso ante esa amenaza.

─Como usted diga, Señor Presidente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Día 7

─Hola, Saaakura-chaan ─Una chica rubia entró canturreando lo último.

La ojijade estaba en su habitación, contemplando la hermosa magnificencia de Konoha una vez más. Volteó de repente al escuchar a esa chica entrar.

─¿Cómo estás? ─Sonrío la rubia con buen cuerpo, mientras dejaba sobre la mesa la pequeña cajita que llevaba.

─Bien ─ respondió Sakura extrañada.

─Yo soy Ino, mucho gusto. Seré tu estilista ─dijo emocionada─. Kakashi ya me ha dicho que eres la representante de la Niebla, y que eres genial.

─¿Te habló de mí? ─preguntó extrañada.

─Sí, de ti y de Sasuke. Hoy es la inauguración oficial de _Kuroi Chi,_ y yo confío en ti, Sakura-chan. Sé que tienes el potencial para sobrevivir y ganar los juegos.

─¿Y Sasuke?

─Duh, Sasuke puede sobrevivir él sólo. Aunque confío que llegue hasta el final, la que se ha ganado el patrocinio de la gente eres tú.

Como ya les ha dicho Kakashi, la única manera de sobrevivir en los juegos es con la ayuda de la gente por si te lastimas, tienes sed, por si te muerde algún animal, te pique algún insecto, te dé fiebre o cosas así. Sin el patrocinio, aunque seas el mejor de los mejores de todos los jugadores de _Kuroi Chi_, estás muerto.

Sakura miró hacia abajo: comenzó a pensar qué haría estando ya dentro del juego, y de repente sintió muchos escalofríos.

Por la enorme pantalla de su Aldea transmitirían los juegos _Kuroi Chi._ Naruto la vería. La vería morir… Jamás lo volvería a ver a él ni a Tsuki, su hermanita menor.

Por lo menos, su pequeña hermana estaba en buenas manos: su mejor amigo había prometido cuidarla y estaba seguro que él cumpliría su promesa.

─Tranquila ─Sonrío Ino, agarrando a Sakura por los hombros y sacándola de sus pensamientos─. Sé que podrás sobrevivir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

─Hoy es la Ceremonia de Apertura de los juegos, ¿no es así, Ned?

Dos comentaristas bastante animados hablaban sobre_ Kuroi Chi_ en un escenario de televisión: era la inauguración oficial de los juegos.

Ambos estaban arriba del escenario, que estaba en alto, y frente a ellos había miles de butacas y miles de gentes sentadas allí, esperando la hora en la que presentaran oficialmente a los participantes de _Kuroi Chi._

Todos iban vestidos de manera elegante, incluso los participantes de los juegos.

Comenzaron a pasar por Aldeas. Primero la Aldea de la Arena, luego la de la Lluvia y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a la Aldea de la Niebla, que era la última.

─Bueno, y tenemos ahora a la última Aldea por pasar. ¿Quiénes son los representantes? ─habló el primer comentarista cediéndole la palabra al otro.

─El elegido de la Aldea de la Niebla es un muchacho que nos ha presentado gran entereza y fuerza ante lo desconocido. Démosle la bienvenida a Sasuke Uchiha.

Todos en el público comenzaron a aplaudir y el pelinegro entró en el foro: iba vestido con un traje negro y se escucharon varios suspiros femeninos al verlo aparecer.

─Siéntate, Sasuke ─le dijo un comentarista─. Dinos, ¿qué sientes al ser el elegido de la Aldea de la Niebla para _Kuroi Chi?_

El muchacho se sentó en la silla reservada especialmente para los participantes de los juegos─. Debo decir que realmente es un enorme disgusto para mí estar aquí está noche.

Todos comenzaron a reír por la manera tan seria como el Uchiha había respondido.

─Sin embargo ─continuó Sasuke─, estoy mucho más preocupado por mi compañera que por mí mismo.

─Uhh ─dijeron los dos comentaristas al mismo tiempo, mientras se miraban coquetamente y miraban de la misma forma al público─. Cuéntanos por qué, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke miró unos segundos al suelo. Después alzó la mirada y vio a toda la gente allí reunida─. ¿Saben ustedes lo que se siente que te atrapen para cazarte en un juego, donde puedes ver morir al amor de tu vida?

Sakura estaba detrás del escenario. Ino la seguía arreglando mientras le ajustaba el vestido de la parte de atrás.

Kakashi estaba recargado en la pared detrás de la chica, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Los tres alzaron la mirada sorprendidos por lo que escucharon decir a Sasuke. Ino y Kakashi de inmediato dirigieron sus miradas hacia Sakura, quién miraba fijamente la pared de enfrente sin decir palabra alguna mientras escuchaba atentamente todo lo que su compañero estaba diciendo.

─Sakura Haruno, ¿no es verdad? ─preguntó uno de los comentaristas─. ¿Tienes algo que decirle?

─Sí ─El joven pelinegro pausó unos segundos, tomó aire y lo exhaló─. Amo a Sakura Haruno, la chica de ese hermoso cabello rosa tan maravilloso. Esos hermosos ojos color jade… Es tan ella, tan hermosa, tan… linda. Si yo sobrevivo y ella no, me mataré para que mi amor por ella no se consuma jamás.

Aún detrás del escenario, Sakura miraba extrañada la pared sin saber qué hacer. ¿Por qué rayos Sasuke estaba diciendo todas esas cosas de repente?

─Sakura Haruno, la chica que sacó un once punto cinco en la demostración… ─habló un comentarista; fue interrumpido por el otro.

─Y que casi asesina a Kabuto, dejándonos sin presidente del Parlamento.  
Todos comenzaron a reír: para ellos, eso era algo gracioso.

─Es en serio, por favor ─habló de manera seria Sasuke─. Ella es tan genial. Ustedes la vieron, es, es… única. Y la amo.

Ya nadie se atrevió a volver a reír ante esa declaración: el joven se veía sumamente angustiado por un amor ahora imposible.

─Bueno, señores… Sasuke Uchiha, el guapo joven que vemos aquí, está enamorado de la chica que ha logrado sobresalir mucho antes de los juegos _Kuroi Chi:_ Sakura Haruno.


	7. Capítulo 7

Konnichiwa~

_**Disclaimer: Naruto **y** Los Juegos del Hambre** pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Suzanne Collins._

* * *

**Kuroi Chi**

**Capítulo 7****  
****.****  
****.****  
****.****  
**

─Ya quedaste, linda. Es tu turno de salir allá afuera y convencerlos de que eres genial ─habló Ino, volteando a Sakura e intentando que la chica saliera de su pequeño trance.

Sin embargo, la ojijade seguía pensando en lo que había dicho Sasuke. Al verlo aparecer tras bambalinas, corrió hacia él, le puso una mano en el cuello y lo azotó contra la pared.

─¡¿Por qué?! ─preguntó Sakura exaltada─. ¿Por qué dijiste todo eso? ¿Qué te impulsó a decirlo? ─preguntó mientras le apretaba el cuello.

Sasuke la observó con evidente apacibilidad─. Qué hermosa quedaste, Sakura.

Eso hizo enfurecer mucho más a la chica. Sin embargo, de repente sintió cómo su mano se calentó y pudo observar como el cuello de Sasuke comenzaba a tener una quemadura.

Lo soltó y miró su mano: estaba roja, caliente y roja. Quedó sorprendida y desorientada: ¿por qué había fuego en su mano?

El pelinegro sintió en su cuello una quemadura, más no se mostró sorprendido por esto; al contrario, levantó el cuello de su camisa cubriendo lo rojo… y el ardor.

Sin embargo, Ino y Kakashi vieron lo que acababa de pasar.

─Al escenario, Sakura ─murmuró la rubia mientras la volteaba hacia ella, y le ponía una especie de guante en la mano.

La chica salió mientras decían su nombre. Estaba completamente perdida y desorientada; se podía ver por la expresión de su rostro.

─Aquí, aquí Sakura ─señaló un comentarista con burla. La joven se sentó en el asiento que él le indicaba y todos se rieron de ella por su despiste.

─¿Estás bien? ─preguntó el otro hombre.

Eso hizo que la chica de cabellos rosas lo observara y regresara a la realidad, concentrándose en el lugar en el que estaba y olvidándose de que de su mano había salido fuego. Asintió a la pregunta.

─Bien. Cuéntanos Sakura Haruno, ¿qué sientes al ser participante para _Kuroi Chi_?

─Es horrible, por supuesto ─contestó con rapidez y seriedad.

─Ohhh, no creo en tu respuesta. Más bien será que _quieres _participar ─dijo el otro hombre─. Tenemos una sorpresa de esta chica, señoras y señores: Sakura Haruno se ofreció como voluntaria para _Kuroi Chi_; la primera voluntaria en toda la historia de los juegos.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudirle a la chica: estaban evidentemente emocionados por ese secreto revelado. Definitivamente Sakura Haruno era ya una chica a la que todos_ reconocían_ y _admiraban._

Detrás del escenario, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi e Ino se mostraban sorprendidos por esta revelación. Sabían que Sakura era valiente, pero jamás pensaron que fuera una voluntaria. Ella no había llegado a Konoha en contra de su voluntad, como todos. Ella había llegado consciente de que iría a _Kuroi Chi,_ a pelear e intentar sobrevivir.

Sakura abrió la boca nerviosa. La cerró, aclaró su garganta y la volvió a abrir─. No vine por mi voluntad ─Comenzó a explicar. Al oír su voz, al instante todos se callaron y hubo silencio total─. Mi pequeña hermana, Tsuki, fue escogida para _Kuroi Chi_. Ella es muy joven para pelear, tiene apenas seis años; no ha vivido ni la mitad de mi edad. Así que yo vine en su lugar; sólo vine para salvar a Tsuki, no porque yo quisiera venir.

─Oh, ese es un verdadero amor de hermana.

─Por supuesto. Mi hermanita es todo lo que me queda en el mundo; no iba a permitir que me la arrebataran─ explicó la chica con seriedad.

Todos quedaron perplejos, hasta los conductores que se encontraban con ella. Eso realmente los había conmovido.

─B-bueno ─titubeó uno de ellos─, hablando de amor, Sakura, ¿qué le respondes a Sasuke Uchiha ante su declaración de amor por ti?

Ese tema de nuevo, ese tema que la había enfurecido hace unos instantes. Suspiró un poco cerrando sus ojos─. Debo decir que… Sasuke Uchiha es un chico bastante guapo, ustedes lo acaban de ver ─Sonrío─. ¿Cómo no amar a alguien como él? Por supuesto que su amor es correspondido por mí. Y si él muere yo muero.

En todo el lugar se escuchó un sonoro '_Ahhhh'_. Eso era lo más tierno que habían visto jamás.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Todos los participantes estaban siendo trasladados ya hacia el lugar dónde se prepararían y acto seguido, saldrían a luchar para matarse entre sí.  
Sakura y Sasuke iban sentados justo al lado del otro.

─Uchiha, explícame qué fue lo de hace unos momentos. Por qué hablaste de mí así ─cuestionó la chica con rudeza, mirándolo en el acto.

─Dime por qué contestaste así ─respondió él sin inmutarse; seguía mirando hacia enfrente.

Ella lo observó con una expresión de coraje e ira en el rostro. Después recordó su mano y el fuego que había en ella; bajó la mirada, elevando la mano. La observó fijamente.

─Sakura-chan ─habló Ino. Al lado de ella, Kakashi se encontraba sentado con los brazos cruzados─, ese guante que te di sirve para retener el poder del fuego hasta que puedas controlarlo.

Ella miró a Ino con sorpresa: _¿poder del fuego?_


	8. Capítulo 8

:)

* * *

**Kuroi Chi**

**Capítulo 8****  
****.****  
****.****  
****.**

_¿Poder del fuego?_ ¿Qué no ese poder se encontraba solamente en las más altas esferas de Konoha: como el presidente Orochimaru, el presidente del Parlamento Kabuto y demás tipos de alto rango?

¿Por qué una chica como ella, proveniente de la última Aldea de Konoha, la más pobre, tendría ese poder?

─No Ino-san ─respondió Sakura de manera histérica─, yo sé pelear con mi katana ─La cual señaló: la tenía justamente en el costado izquierdo donde solía portarla─. Yo no tengo el poder del fuego dentro de mí. ¿Por qué alguien como yo lo tendría?

─No sorprende, Sakura ─dijo Kakashi sin emoción─. Ni Sasuke mismo se sorprendió cuando sintió que comenzaste a quemarle el cuello con tu mano.

La joven se giró a mirar a Sasuke detenidamente. Era cierto: _¿por qué no estaba sorprendido?_

El chico, al darse cuenta que la muchacha lo miraba, estiró una mano abriendo su palma. La sacudió suavemente y todos pudieron observar cómo de la palma del pelinegro brotaba una pequeña flama.

Claramente la única sorprendida era Sakura. Aunque ni Ino ni Kakashi sabían de la existencia de ese poder también en _Sasuke_, no les causó mucha intriga.

─Bueno, Sakura, obviamente no lo sabías. Pero ese poder te ayudará a sobrevivir aunque no lo controles bien─ mencionó Ino.

El muchacho pelinegro cerró su puño apagando el fuego en él.

La joven Haruno no tenía ni idea de qué haría durante los juegos con ese poder. Pero sabía que Sasuke sí podía controlarlo; por lo tanto, debía sobrevivir por lo menos hasta el final de los juegos para aprender a usarlo y ver qué tan maravilloso era ese poder.

0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

─Tsuki, Naruto. Tsuki, Naruto. Tsuki, Naruto… ─repetía Sakura bastante nerviosa, caminando de un lado al otro.

Todo lo que le importaba, todo lo que necesitaba estaba en la Aldea 10, la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla. Todo por lo que debía de sobrevivir.

Sasuke se asomó un momento dentro del cuarto de preparación de la joven, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos─. Sakura…

La chica volteó bastante alterada. Sin embargo, al ver al muchacho su mirada cambió por una de ira hacia él─. ¿Qué quieres?

─Bueno ─titubeó él, soltando el poco aire que tenía contenido en los pulmones─. Dije que te diría quién soy yo antes de que entráramos a Kuroi Chi, pero no lo haré─ La miró─. Te lo diré cuando salgamos vivos y ganemos esos juegos.

─Sólo uno puede ganar ─Recordó Sakura mientras le hablaba con dureza─. Así que dímelo de una vez.

─No ─contestó él, igual mirándola de manera fría─. Debes prometerme que sobrevivirás hasta el final y esperarás que yo te diga quién soy y cómo usar tu maravilloso poder ─Dicho esto, extendió de nuevo su palma y por ella salió fuego, mismo que se apagó en un instante al volver a sacudir su mano.

Dio media vuelta para salir del lugar dejando a Sakura sola de nuevo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ino estaba acompañando a la joven, quién tenía un traje negro completamente cerrado para la competición.

Ambas se dirigían hacia una especie de tubo.

─Sakura-chan, recuerda correr lo más rápido que puedas hacia dónde están las mochilas de supervivencia. Debes correr y escapar lo más rápido de allí ya que eso se convierte en un baño de sangre. Normalmente allí muere la mitad de los elegidos.

Todo lo que Ino le decía, Sakura lo escuchaba perfectamente y lo guardaba en su memoria. Sin embargo, escuchar todo eso hacía que se enfrentara a la dura realidad, que realmente estaba a punto de salir a intentar sobrevivir en_ Kuroi Chi._

─Recuerda correr hacia un terreno elevado; escapa de todos yendo hacia un lugar elevado. Busca agua. Ah… ─ La rubia señaló el collar que se le había impuesto a la chica en el cuello. Ese collar era una cosa que ningún participante podía quitarse del cuello; además, el collar explotaría en todos los participantes si nadie moría en 24 horas─. Ese collar cúbrelo con esto ─Le dio una bufanda roja, una hermosa bufanda roja─. Recuerda que no puedes descansar mucho, Sakura. Si no se producen muertes resultado de los combates entre los elegidos, al cabo de 24 horas los collares de todos explotarán al mismo tiempo resultando en que no haya un ganador.

Sakura comenzó a respirar mucho más fuerte que antes; oh sí, eso se le había pasado y ahora estaba muchísimo más nerviosa. Quería llorar y se iba a desmayar.

En ese momento, Ino sacó un broche con una insignia en él: era un tigre.  
En cuanto la chica vio ese broche ─de oro por cierto─, se lo arrebató de las manos a la rubia─. Tsuki-chan…

─¿Lo reconoces? Así es, es de Tsuki-chan, pero lo mandó para que tú lo tuvieras.

Sakura miró desorientada a la mujer─. ¿Lo mandó? Pero eso es imposible, las fuerzas de defensa de la ciudad impiden que se manden cosas a Konoha. ¿Cómo pudo entrar este broche a…?

Ino se lo quitó de las manos a la chica. Puso el broche de oro justo en el pecho de Sakura; después le dio a la chica una chamarra para protegerla del frío y le cubrió el broche.

La rubia miró a los ojos a la chica de cabellos rosas mientras le apretaba ambas manos. Sonrío─. Sé que estarás bien; tienes tu espada contigo y todo lo que necesitas. Sólo intenta sobrevivir a ellos, los de la Aldea de la Arena: buscarán sin descanso matar a alguien antes de 24 horas sólo para asegurar su supervivencia.

─Lo sé, lo sé…

Llegó el momento de la despedida, en el que Ino no podía ir más allá con Sakura.

─Sé que nos veremos otra vez, así que tranquila.

La chica tragó saliva─. Sí.


	9. Capítulo 9

Hola, hola. Les debo una disculpa por no actualizar pronto; lo que sucede es que se me dificulta demasiado escribir y poder subir capítulos. Supongo que debería dejar de escribir entonces xD

Pero aunque me tarde cinco años, sé que subiré este fic completo xD

_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenecen.**_

* * *

**Kuroi Chi**

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.  
.

Sakura fue transportada hasta el campo de supervivencia. Lentamente todos los escogidos salieron del suelo y se miraron unos a otros asustados. La ojijade respiraba completamente nerviosa; lo hacía con rapidez y profundidad. Y fue entonces que el conteo comenzó.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1… ¡Bum!_

Al oír esto todos comenzaron a correr. Algunos corrieron hacia el centro del campo donde estaban las mochilas de supervivencia; otros corrieron directamente hacia el bosque.

Sakura quedó parada por unos segundos, completamente paralizada ante lo que sucedía. Reaccionó a tiempo justo para esquivar una flecha que fue lanzada directamente a su cabeza.

Miró cómo Sasuke Uchiha atravesaba con un cuchillo —y sin compasión— el corazón de quien había osado intentar matar a su amor. Después le lanzó una mochila directamente al rostro, que Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrar.

— ¡Corre! —le gritó, para después él mismo internarse rápidamente en el bosque perdiéndose de la vista de la joven.

Ella lo vio desaparecer y fue entonces cuando reaccionó: miró durante unos segundos eternos cómo ya había 6 chicos muertos ya, destrozados, destazados o simplemente degollados en el campo de batalla, en el centro del campo.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque. Llegó a él y corrió y corrió, llegando a lo más profundo del bosque pero sin dejar de correr.

Hasta que estuvo segura que haberse internado a lo más profundo del bosque, la chica trepó a lo alto de un árbol; sacó la cuerda de la mochila que le había dado Sasuke y se ató con ella a la rama del árbol, quedándose, sin querer, dormida.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

— ¿Me mandó llamar, Presidente?

Kabuto se asomó con cautela dentro de la pequeña sala donde Orochimaru se encontraba.

—Sí, Kabuto —El Presidente de Konoha estaba jugando con unas serpientes vivas. A él esos reptiles no le causaban daño; podían andar libremente sobre el cuerpo del cara de víbora, deslizándose. Pero parecía que él fuese su receptor, ya que ellas se paseaban tranquilas por su cuerpo─. Sakura Haruno está en los límites del bosque, ¿no es así?

—Así es, Presidente Orochimaru —Kabuto subió un poco sus anteojos con el dedo medio. Últimamente desconfiaba bastante del Presidente de Konoha.

—Tienes que hacer que la chica se reúna donde están los demás participantes. Oblígala a regresar para que la maten de una vez… o bien, puede morir "accidentalmente" por un árbol caído en donde se encuentra.

Kabuto miró con seriedad a Orochimaru—. Nunca he matado a ningún participante por mi mano. Ellos siempre han muerto por las propias reglas, Presidente Orochimaru.

El Presidente tomó a una serpiente entre su mano derecha, apretándola; en cuestión de segundos esta se envolvió en fuego, chamuscándose entre sus dedos.

—Kabuto, Kabuto… —Abrió su mano y las cenizas de la serpiente cayeron al suelo—. ¿Crees que las serpientes, aunque todas se parezcan, sean imprescindibles para la supervivencia de las demás?

Kabuto miró las cenizas de la serpiente en el suelo. Regresó su mirada a Orochimaru—. Haré que regrese con los demás participantes, Presidente.

_**0o0o000o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Sakura se encontraba dormitando arriba del árbol. Puesto que sus nervios se encontraban a flor de piel, se sentía demasiado cansada y se había quedado dormida. Pero algo la despertó: de repente escuchó un débil sonido bajo ella.

Abrió los ojos desesperada y miró hacia abajo: el árbol en el que se encontraba se estaba rompiendo poco a poco, cayéndose con ella arriba.

La chica, lo más rápido que pudo se desató de la cuerda con que estaba atada, pero no pudo bajarse antes de que el árbol cayera puesto que su brazo se había atorado.

─¡Ah!

Cayó al suelo al igual que el árbol; pero la rama donde ella hubiera estado segundos antes, le cayó encima del brazo izquierdo.

Ella no pudo aguantar sus lágrimas. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar por el dolor. Con el brazo que tenía libre, empujó la rama que la tenía apresada, pero no pudo zafarse.

En ese momento, vio asustada cómo todos los árboles, uno por uno, se venían hacia abajo, corriendo el riesgo de aplastarla completamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

─Árbol número 2, árbol 3, árbol 4 caídos.

Kabuto estaba frente a la gran pantalla que controlaba el ambiente donde los chicos involucrados en_ Kuroi Chi _se encontraban. El hombre controlaba el ambiente a voluntad.

─Tira el que está frente a ella.

─Árbol 43 abajo.

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o**

La chica de ojos jade seguía sin poder controlar sus lágrimas gracias al brazo roto que tenía, cuando vio que el árbol que estaba frente a ella igual comenzó a crujir.

─Oh por Dios… ─murmuró, sabiendo que ese árbol también se vendría abajo y ella se encontraba en la trayectoria de la caída. Sin saber cómo, sacó fuerzas de ella y zafó su brazo roto de debajo del árbol.

Se levantó del suelo justo a tiempo para evitar el árbol. Comenzó a correr con fuerza, temiendo que los demás árboles igual cayeran, agarrándose con fuerza el brazo e ignorando por completo el dolor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En el Panel de Control, Kabuto no pudo evitar poner una ínfima sonrisa de alivio ─y satisfacción─ sobre sus labios, al ver a la chica levantarse y correr, escapando de la muerte.

─Kabuto, ¿desea que tiremos todos los árboles en el paso de la chica? Podemos hacerlo y hacer que muer…─preguntó uno de sus ayudantes que estaba sentado frente al panel pero fue interrumpido.

─No, no ─contestó rápidamente─. Ya la hicimos volver junto a los demás, ya no es necesario.

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakura siguió corriendo con pánico, tomándose su brazo lastimado: aún le dolía demasiado.

─ ¡Mira, allí está! ─gritó Temari al ver a la chica de cabellos rosas salir del bosque y toparse con ellos.

Sakura, en su carrera —y sin darse cuenta— se había encontrado con Temari y su hermano, Kankuro, quiénes inmediatamente se percataron de la presencia de la chica.

La ojijade miró interrogante a Temari, cuando vio que su compañero de Aldea —y hermano— se giraba hacia ella y ponía una sonrisa sádica─. Kankuro, mátala.

─Sí.

El rostro de Sakura fue de horror al percatarse que la estaban buscando específicamente a ella para asesinarla. Después de ellos dos ─miembros de la Aldea de la Arena─, un chico de la Aldea de la Lluvia ─llamado Neji Hyuga─ y Sasuke Uchiha, ella era la que seguía en fortaleza y fuerza.

─ ¡Jajaja! ¡Ven acá, Sakura Haruno! ─gritó Kankuro con sadismo mientras comenzaba a correr persiguiéndola.

La chica comenzó a correr con desesperación al verlo ir hacia ella. Portaba su katana aún en un costado, pero no podía usarla puesto que tenía su brazo lastimado y Kankuro no le daría tiempo a sacarla. La mataría antes de darle tiempo a algo.

También tenía el poder del fuego a su favor, el único problema es que ella no tenía idea alguna de cómo usarlo o controlarlo. Mientras corría, estiró con bastante dolor su mano rota intentando mentalmente poner fuego en ella, tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez sobre el cuello de Sasuke… pero no consiguió nada.

Temari estaba corriendo detrás de ellos, quizá para darle el golpe de gracia a la chica.

— ¿Por qué estás con Temari, Kankuro? —preguntó Sakura a su perseguidor, aún corriendo—. Si nadie muere en 24 horas, ¿planeas matar a tu hermana para salvar tu vida, no es cierto?

—Ujuju, no Sakurita —le respondió él, aumentando la velocidad de su carrera─. Te estoy persiguiendo a ti puesto que nadie ha muerto en 20 horas y no quiero que esta cosa sobre mi cuello explote.

Sin poder detenerse, una chica salió de entre el bosque —de repente— chocando contra Sakura, haciendo que ambas volcaran por el suelo.

— ¡Ya mata a una de las dos, Kankuro! ─le gritó Temari al verlo acercarse peligrosamente a ambas chicas en el suelo—. No quiero que este estúpido collar sobre mi cuello me mate.

La ojijade se levantó del suelo mirando a los ojos a la otra chica. Ambas se encontraban demasiado asustadas como para matarse entre ellas, y corrieron de nuevo pero en direcciones contrarias.

— ¡Ugh! —Escuchó la pelirosa detrás de ella. Volteó unos segundos sin dejar de correr y miró cómo Kankuro estaba degollando a la chica con la que segundos antes ella se hubo encontrado; pero él, en lugar de mirar a la chica a la que estaba matando, miraba a la ojijade a los ojos mientras tenía una sonrisa sádica.

Sakura se internó en el bosque lejos de Kankuro aprovechando que estaba distraído y entonces escuchó:

─ ¡No puedes escapar de mí siempre, Sakurita! ¡Te buscaré y no dejaré que nadie más te mate, así que cuídate para que yo lo haga!


	10. Capítulo 10

Hola :)

Después de tanto tiempo aquí está la continuación :) Perdón por la demora pero sin entrar en detalles, digamos que me encuentro más o menos bien y que me esforzaré por subir la continuación.

He tenido algunos problemas de salud y esas cosas; además, estudio, trabajo y todo eso.

Pero si me leen (después de tanto tiempo) y si me hacen favor de dejarme comentarios en este capítulo, me pondré la meta de subirles un capítulo por semana, ¿vale?

* * *

**Kuroi Chi**

**Capítulo 10**

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce._

Doce cañonazos se escucharon. Doce personas habían muerto —incluyendo a la pobre muchacha degollada por Kankuro en presencia de Sakura—; sobraban ocho.

¿Cómo saber quién había muerto? Sencillo: por encima de sus cabezas, sobre el cielo falso, se extendía la imagen de las personas asesinadas.

Y Sakura estaba al límite, con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

Había logrado escabullírsele a Kankuro y sobrevivir unas horas más. Lo había logrado por su experiencia en peleas callejeras clandestinas en las que ganaba antes de ir a pelear a _Kuroi Chi. _Sin embargo, hacía 16 horas que Kankuro había matado a aquella chica y no había habido más muertes a partir de entonces.

Siguiendo la regla de _Kuroi Chi,_ debía producirse una muerte más antes de las 24 horas límites después de la última muerte, o los collares de todos explotarían dejándolos sin un ganador del juego. Tenían 8 horas solamente para que alguien más muriera… o todos morirían.

Y a todo esto, Sasuke Uchiha aún vivía. Sakura debía encontrarlo para que él le explicara cómo despertar su poder en ella, cómo controlarlo.

Sin embargo, en la historia de _Kuroi Chi,_ ni una sola vez los collares de todos habían explotado dejándolos sin ganador. Si alguna vez eso sucediese, sería una deshonra para Konoha no tener ganador. Y todos los años había alguien sádico, sangriento de vidas humanas que buscaba como un cazador a los demás participantes, matándolos en su ansia por sobrevivir.

Este año no era la excepción.

_¡Pum!_

Un cañonazo más. Sakura alzó la vista al cielo mirando la imagen del sacrificado esperando que no fuera Sasuke. Suspiró de alivio al ver que no era el pelinegro; dio otro suspiro lleno de angustia al ver que aquellos juegos eran terribles y causaban un gran estrés en los participantes. ¿Cómo podía la gente de Konoha disfrutar ese sufrimiento?

Volvió a suspirar una tercera vez; de ahora en adelante, de nuevo tenía 24 horas más de vida… eso si es que Kankuro, u otro participante, no la encontraba primero.

— ¡Te encontré Sakurita! —Saltó Kankuro asustando a la chica, ocurriendo precisamente lo que ella temía. Pasó su espada milímetros arriba de su cabeza, pero Sakura reaccionó a tiempo para esquivar ese espadazo, agacharse y así salvar su vida.

Retrocedió unos pasos poniéndose en guardia alejándose del peli café: ¿por qué demonios Sabaku no Kankuro la estaba persiguiendo así?

— ¡Mátala ya, Kankuro! —gritaba Temari apoyando a su hermano, sosteniendo su enorme abanico contra ella misma.

Sakura la miró de manera indiferente y dudosa: ¿es que esa rubia tonta no se daba cuenta que si Kankuro no la mataba ahorita es porque era su llave a la supervivencia, matándola hasta el último momento o cuando su vida corriera riesgo aunque fuera su hermana?

Kankuro miró a Sakura sádicamente, sediento de sangre, sonriendo. Se relamió el labio superior antes de lanzarse de nuevo contra ella.

La chica comenzó a correr, esquivándolo. Llegó a un árbol bastante ancho e intentó treparse.

— ¿Qué pretendes, Sakurita? Tu brazo está roto, no podrás subir —El chico de cabellos cafés rodeó a la ojijade pero sin acercarse a ella, divirtiéndose con su sufrimiento y desesperación—. Vamos a terminar nuestro juego ahora, sí o sí, Sakura —Empuñó mucho más su espada en la mano, alzándola contra Sakura. Caminó lentamente hacia ella…

De repente y sin preverlo, miles de avispones cayeron sobre Temari y Kankuro causando que ambos gritaran, se comenzaran a sacudir violentamente y finalmente huyeran despavoridos del lugar.

También picaron a Sakura pero fue en menor cantidad; sin embargo, la vista de la ojijade se nubló y perdió el sentido completamente.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La peli rosa despertó; estaba acostada sobre el pasto. Al lado de ella se encontraba un frasco de metal, gris, que tenía la leyenda:_ "Úntatelo en el brazo y sobrevive". _

─Kakashi… ─murmuró la chica. Acertadamente dedujo que quién había hecho que le mandaran esa ayuda había sido su tutor… o Ino.

Enfocó su visión y un poco más allá, pudo ver como una chica tímida se escondía detrás de un árbol, mirándola.

─ ¿Hinata… Hyuga? ─murmuró, reconociendo a la hermosa joven que al parecer la había ayudado.

La mencionada se escondió rápidamente de manera tímida, evitando ser vista por la peli rosa.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

─Y ahora vemos como Hinata Hyuga de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia, ayuda a Sakura Haruno, ¿no es verdad, Ned?

Ambos comentaristas se encontraban en escena, con una pantalla detrás de ellos, mencionando cómo Hinata estaba con Sakura y le había ayudado haciendo caer esos avispones sobre los chicos que casi terminaban con la vida de la ojijade.

─Aunque Hinata Hyuga es demasiado tímida; pero se mueve con bastante facilidad entre el bosque. Por eso ha sobrevivido hasta ahora.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

Sakura tomó el frasco de metal y con la mano derecha comenzó a untarla en el brazo roto; se dio masaje aunque le dolía demasiado cuando pasaba su mano sobre los huesos rotos. Después que se hubo terminado toda la pomada mandada, de nuevo se giró intentando hacer que la chica que la había ayudado saliera.

— ¿Hinata…?

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta, sólo silencio. Sakura quedó mirando a la nada, pensando en esos horribles juegos, en toda su vida vivida y en la calidez del alma de la joven que la había ayudado a sobrevivir.

Después de algunos minutos de silencio y de la nada, la chica de cabellos negros y ojos color perla se presentó delante de Sakura —sorprendiendo a esta por su cautela— con algunas frutas y bayas que había recogido en el bosque.

—Debes de comer —pronunció la hermosa chica, dejando las frutas frente a la ojijade—. Perdóname Sakura, es que Kankuro estaba demasiado cerca y no pude evitar que algunas avispas cayeran también sobre ti. No fue mi intención herirte, es que los avispones…

Sakura sonrío con ternura y la interrumpió—. No hay problema por eso, Hinata. Todo está bien, no te preocupes —Meditó algunos segundos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—6 horas —respondió con rapidez la pelinegra—. Todavía tenemos la mitad del día para vivir antes de que nos maten… o nuestros collares exploten— La hermosa chica tomó su collar con ambas manos al decir eso.

—No moriremos —dijo rápidamente Sakura subiendo un poco más la bufanda roja que estaba sobre su cuello. Tomó una de las frutas que había llevado la hermosa de Hinata Hyuga y se la echó a la boca, comenzando a comer.

La pelinegra la imitó, le sonrío e igual comenzó a comer para recuperar algunas fuerzas.

Estuvieron en silencio algunas horas, meditando, comiendo y, de vez en cuando, cruzando miradas para sonreírse un poco.

—Vamos, levántate Hina —habló la pelirosa después de un tiempo de silencio y tranquilidad. Se levantó del suelo—; no podemos quedarnos aquí sentadas, esperando que exploten los collares o que alguien nos encuentre y nos mate. Ahora nosotras buscaremos a Kankuro; lo cazaremos como él lo ha hecho con casi todos los participantes, para matarlo y sobrevivir 24 horas más —Sonrío después que hubo terminado de hablar.

Hinata correspondió su sonrisa. Ellas dos se apoyarían de ahora en adelante hasta la muerte.

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto se encontraba en la Aldea de la Niebla. Estaba preparándole algo de comer a Tsuki, la hermana menor de Sakura, tal y como le había prometido a su mejor amiga.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar decir a Sakura que buscaría a Kankuro—._ "Te matarán, Sakura-chan" _—pensó.

El rubio había tenido que soportar y responder las preguntas que Tsuki le había hecho desde que su hermana mayor hubo sido llevada a Konoha. ¿Por qué su hermana mayor estaba en _Kuroi Chi?_ ¿Por qué tenían que asesinarla?

Naruto, la mañana siguiente de que Konoha hubiera ido a escoger a los participantes de_ Kuroi Chi _en la Aldea de la Niebla, fue a buscar a Sakura a su casa, sonriente y contento porque él no había sido escogido este año.

Sin embargo, al llegar y ver que todo estaba en silencio, Tsuki estaba completamente dormida aún y la cama de Sakura estaba vacía, se dio cuenta que había pasado lo que más temía: Sakura Haruno había sido llevada a Konoha a pelear en _Kuroi Chi._

Y grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que a mitad de la noche, la joven había despertado y se había ofrecido como voluntaria para salvar a su hermanita.

Pero él no deseaba que Sakura muriera. Él _la amaba. _

Tampoco pudo soportar escuchar la declaración que Sasuke Uchiha había hecho: ¿por qué demonios él estaba enamorado de ella? Sólo habían cruzado miradas una sola vez y él le había dado parte del dinero a la ojijade.

Así que _¿quién rayos era Sasuke Uchiha?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Atrapemos a Kankuro, ¿vale? —pronunció la pelirosa. Matando a Kankuro, Sakura podía aceptar morir ─al explotar los collares de todos─ sin tener que asesinar a nadie más. Matando a Kankuro estaba segura que todos morirían; matando a Kankuro su conciencia estaría tranquila al matar a un asesino sádico.

—Saku, cuéntame de Sasuke Uchiha. Él te ama y todavía sigue vivo —cuestionó Hinata de manera soñadora y romántica, mientras buscaban al peli café.

Sakura abrió los ojos al pensar en lo que la pelinegra le había hecho recordar: Sasuke, Kabuto, Orochimaru y ella misma poseían algo en común, que era el poder del fuego. Y también recordó y reafirmó su desición de no morir puesto que debía saber cómo controlar su poder.

—Oh, Hina —contestó Sakura con un deje soñador—, si yo te contara de él ocuparíamos todo el día que nos queda. Lo único que te puedo contar es que lo amo con toda el alma: es mi media naranja, mi alma gemela —murmuró.

Todo lo que pasaba en la arena de los Juegos se transmitía en vivo y en directo a las demás Aldeas y a Konoha misma. Por lo tanto, todos soltaron un _'Ahhhh'_ en Konoha al escuchar que Sakura correspondía lo que Sasuke sentía.

Pero en la Niebla, Naruto apretó los dientes al escucharla decir eso. Mientras Tsuki comía, él no pudo evitar salir furioso de la casa para calmarse un poco; sus ojos estaban húmedos y una lágrima le resbaló por su mejilla. _¿Cómo demonios Sakura se había enamorado de una persona que apenas conocía? _

En lo que Hinata y Sakura hablaban, el corazón de la Hyuga fue atravesado por una flecha sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta que eso iba a suceder: entró por su espalda y salió por su pecho izquierdo. Sakura miró esto y volteó al instante: sacó su katana de su costado y la lanzó con el brazo derecho, hiriendo en el abdomen a quien había osado matar a su amiga.

Alcanzó a sostener a la chica pelinegra antes de que ella cayese en el suelo; la sostuvo entre sus piernas y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a derramar lágrimas por ella sabiendo que Hinata iba a morir. Si le sacaba la flecha que tenía enterrada moriría en ese instante desangrada; si le dejaba la flecha enterrada, igual moriría.

—S-Sakura-chan, moriré… moriré aquí —Hinata sonrío, pasando sus dedos sin fuerzas sobre la flecha que tenía en el pecho—. Tienes 24 horas más de vida: gana_ Kuroi Chi._ Tienes que matar a Sabaku no Kankuro.

—No, no morirás Hina —Sakura acarició con el brazo izquierdo el pelo de Hinata: al instante se dio cuenta que su brazo ya no estaba fracturado ni dolía. El antídoto que Kakashi le había mandado había surtido efecto y había regenerado su brazo roto.

Hinata tragó saliva—. Cántame algo, Saku —pidió dulcemente.

La chica de cabellos rosas se atragantó con su propia saliva; después abrió la boca. La volvió a cerrar carraspeando, no podía hablar. Hasta que después de algunos segundos le salió la voz—. Si p-pudieras volar, sé que ya no volverías… —tartamudeaba gimoteando, mientras lágrimas rebeldes resbalaban por sus mejillas, llorando por su amiga, por Hinata—. No te interesa más, qu-que el azul, e-el az-zul, cielo zurcar…

La chica pelinegra dejó de moverse y de escuchar a Sakura. También dejó de respirar…

Ella, al darse cuenta que Hinata ya no tenía pulso, comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Primero lo hizo en silencio, pero después gimoteó de manera sonora.

Después de algunos segundos la acomodó en el pasto, cerrándole los ojos y juntándole los brazos. Se levantó y recogió miles de florecitas —dándose su tiempo para ello— y se las puso a Hinata entre las manos. Por último, posó sus dedos medio e índice sobre la frente de la pelinegra, despidiéndose de ella y dándole el último adiós.

Después volteó hacia el campo de fuerza del lugar de batalla. Levantó en su mano los dedos medio e índice, los mismos dedos que había puesto sobre su amiga Hinata, los besó y los levantó hacia el cielo ficticio.

En la Aldea de la Lluvia, todos los habitantes que estaban presenciando los Juegos _Kuroi Chi_ imitaron a Sakura, levantando los mismos dos dedos y alzándolos, como si le estuvieran respondiendo a través de la pantalla. La tristeza era evidente en sus rostros al ver que Hinata había muerto y al instante todos se juntaron atacando a los _ANBU_ de Konoha.

Había comenzado una rebelión en la Aldea de la Lluvia.

* * *

Agradezco que me lean y espero sus reviews, son gratis :') Anónimos o no anónimos, me gusta leerlas a mí también y deseo sus respuestas para saber si me siguen leyendo o si abandono xD

Gracias de nueva cuenta~


	11. Capítulo 11

Hola. Antes que nada, me disculpo seriamente por hacer promesas que no cumplo, gomennasai.

Segundo, gracias por leerme y me hace feliz ver que me siguen todavía a pesar de tanto tiempo que me toma actualizar.

Sin más, les dejo el capítulo y espero que les guste :)

* * *

**Kuroi Chi**

**Capítulo 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_La quiero muerta"._

Las palabras de Orochimaru resonaban en la cabeza de Kabuto como una sentencia de muerte para él mismo.

"_La chica hizo que la gente de la Aldea de la Lluvia se rebelara; no puede seguir viviendo. Sabes que un poco de esperanza es buena porque es mejor que el miedo. Pero mucha esperanza, Kabuto, significará la destrucción de Konoha"._

—No la mates —se le apareció de repente Kakashi, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos e incluso asustándolo. No supo desde cuando el tipo peligris se encontraba frente a él—. No mates a Sakura Haruno, sabes que ella no hizo nada.

—Quítate de mi camino, estúpido lamebotas de la Niebla —masculló Kabuto, haciendo ademán de golpear al tipo con máscara y tratando de evitarlo para poder irse. Pero Kakashi fue más listo que él y le cerró de nuevo el paso, obligando a escucharlo aunque no quisiera.

—Por favor, Kabuto, no la mates. Si la matas será peor para Konoha porque su muerte incitará a rebelión. Crearás una mártir.

El tipo con lentes lo miró y se acomodó los anteojos con la mano derecha. No le respondió, aunque sabía que su afirmación tenía mucho peso pues estaba en lo correcto. Sin embargo, lo más importante para él seguía siendo su propia vida y no la de una chica que ya estaba destinada a morir en los juegos.

Rodeó a Kakashi para irse, impidiendo ser detenido por él nuevamente.

El mentor de Sakura quería salvarle la vida a esa pequeña chica, a esa pelirrosa por la que se auguraba un gran futuro, aunque no sabía si su plan de hablar con el jefe de Parlamento Kabuto había tenido resultado. Miró al tipo con lentes proseguir su camino sin riesgo a más interrupciones de su parte: deseaba que le hubiese hecho caso y salvara a Sakura Haruno, evitando así que ella fuera la primera persona en morir a mano de los vigilantes y no a mano de los demás concursantes.

Suspiró. Para el compañero de aldea de Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha, no había nada de parte de Kakashi: su muerte en _Kuroi Chi _estaba asegurada_._

—**O—**

Lágrimas, lágrimas y más lágrimas se escurrían por su barbilla sin poder evitarlo. Tendida en el suelo, sin esperanza ni destino, se encontraba Sakura dándole rienda suelta a su dolor.

El peso de esos juegos era algo tan insoportable que estaba segura que no podría sobrevivir y cargar con ello en su conciencia. No podría vivir nunca más aunque se encontrara viva; todas esas muertes, toda esa sangre, sangre que al irse secando se oscurecía cada vez más hasta llegar a parecer negro, de allí el nombre _Kuroi Chi_ o sangre negra.

No había podido hacer nada por Hinata, su hermosa aliada quien merecía haber ganado porque de todos, era la participante más inocente y soñadora. Merecía haber regresado a su aldea, casarse, tener hijos y ver crecer a sus nietos. Lo merecía.

Esos malditos juegos de Orochimaru truncaban el futuro de jóvenes que ni siquiera tenían la oportunidad de saber lo que era el amor por culpa del maldito miedo. Eso no era vida.

Neji Hyuga era el primo de Hinata; ambos habían sido escogidos de la Aldea de la Niebla para luchar. Pero a pesar de ser primos, Neji la había abandonado en el campo de batalla para que ella corriera su propia suerte.

Y él todavía seguía vivo.

A estas alturas del juego ya nada importaba. Probablemente jamás sería capaz de utilizar el poder del fuego y ni siquiera conocerlo, puesto que el fin de todas las vidas humanas que se encontraban dentro de ese campo terminarían ese mismo día.

Hacía 23 horas que nadie había fallecido, en una hora más los collares de todos les volarían el cuello, puesto que ella no iba a dejarse matar por nadie y tampoco planeaba asesinar a nadie. Sonrío con nostalgia, pensando en su fin y en Sasuke, quien tampoco merecía morir pero al fin y al cabo ¿quién saldría vivo y cuerdo de esos juegos? Con que Kankuro muriera era suficiente pago.

Se asustó al repentinamente encontrarse a Neji de frente—. Tú mataste a Hinata —acusó él con voz tenebrosa, alzando su lanza para efectuar venganza.

Sakura tragó saliva—. No, Neji, yo no la maté, lo juro.

— ¡No mientas! La vi juntas y ahora ella está muerta. Por eso mereces morir por mi mano, ¡ella era mi prima! —Con fuerza empuñó la lanza contra el pecho de la chica; ella se rodó un poco, esquivando con muchísima dificultad el arma dirigida hacia ella e hiriéndose en la pierna en el proceso. A pesar de todo, Neji no la iba a matar por un malentendido: Kankuro no debía asesinar a Temari, Sasuke y Neji coronándose vencedor de la competencia sólo porque a Sakura la habían asesinado por un tonto malentendido.

— ¡Escúchame, Neji! Yo no maté a Hinata; las dos buscábamos a Kankuro para matarlo. La asesino el chico de la Aldea del Viento; yo no la maté.

— ¡Cállate! —La tomó del cuello impidiendo que Sakura siguiera esquivándolo y la azotó primero contra un árbol y luego contra el suelo. Iba a calvarle la lanza cuando fue detenido por algo que lo jaló hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo haciéndole compañía.

Kankuro lo había golpeado contra el suelo, teniéndolos a ambos a su merced. Podía romperles las piernas, sacarles el corazón o comerse su cerebro. Podía torturarlos por horas y ya nadie podía evitarlo.

Si ese sádico tenía más fuerza que Neji para detenerlo y tirarlo al suelo, ¿quién podía enfrentarlo?

"_Atención competidores" _— habló una voz en el cielo, interrumpiendo las matanzas por unos segundos_—; "las reglas del juego han cambiado. Habrá dos ganadores en esta ocasión pero tienen que ser de la misma Aldea. Si no quedan dos sobrevivientes de la misma Aldea, todos morirán"._

— ¿Oíste eso, Temari? —habló Kankuro—. Si matamos a estos dos aquí y ahora, solamente nos faltará Sasuke y habremos ganado e iremos a casa.

Temari agitó su enorme abanico y sonrío con malicia, mirando como ambos chicos yacían en el suelo—. Matémoslos ya, entonces —Ella se paró frente a Neji para matarlo y Kankuro pisó la pierna de la pelirrosa, donde la lanza de Neji la había herido.

— ¡Ah!

— ¿Oíste, Sa-ku-ri-ta? Te mato aquí y ahora y luego vamos tras Sasuke y todo habrá terminado. Mi hermana y yo iremos a casa.

Tomó su brazo y lo jaló violentamente, torciéndolo. La ojijade gritó de dolor, pues lo había roto en el proceso y se divertía con ello, torciéndolo aún más. Parecía dispuesto a arrancárselo allí y ahora.

— ¿Tu hermana y tú? —Sakura estaba dispuesta a protestar. Por lo visto, Kankuro quería torturarla como cuando torturaba a los insectos, arrancándole extremidad por extremidad y luego aplastándolos. Y la chica tenía tiempo para torturarlo psicológicamente a él—. ¿De veras te interesa alguien más que no eres tú? Me sorprendes, Kankuro.

— ¡Cállate! —Jaló aún más su brazo, sentándose sobre su abdomen tempestuosamente, haciendo que escupiera más sangre de la que debía—. Y tú llorando por tu estúpida amiguita muerta, ¿cómo es que se llamaba? ¿Hinata Hyuga?

— ¡Ah!

Un quejido sordo se escuchó y ambos llevaron su vista al lugar: Temari estaba siendo atravesada por la lanza de Neji justo en el corazón a la vez que su cuello estaba atrapado entre la fornida mano del Hyuga, y éste tenía unos ojos tan atemorizantes, que las venas alrededor de los mismos se encontraban saltadas. Kankuro sentía cómo ésa mirada era capaz de atravesar su piel y sus órganos, matándolo al instante si quería dándole justo en algún órgano vital.

— ¿Quién mató a Hinata? ¡Quién! —Enterró más su lanza en el pecho de la rubia, quien a pesar de estar atravesada justo en el corazón aún no moría. Neji sabía cuándo matar con precisión.

—No, Neji —Sakura escupió sangre al hablar. Aún no sonaba el cañonazo que anunciaba la muerte de Temari, lo que significaba que seguía viva. Sin embargo, faltaban sólo diez minutos para que los collares de todos explotaran: no podía matar a Temari—. N-no la mates…

—L-la mató el chico de la Aldea del Viento —Temari aún estaba viva y hablaba sin voz—, S-Sakura lo mató a él.

Neji giró su lanza dentro del corazón de Temari y ésta se paralizó. La tiró al suelo sin compasión y el cañonazo sonó: Sabaku no Temari había muerto.

—No —Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas. La expresión de Kankuro había cambiado y ahora parecía un ser maligno. Él mataría a Neji, la mataría a ella y mataría a Sasuke.

Neji debió haber esperado diez minutos más para que todos murieran. Ahora Kankuro tenía 24 horas más para matarlos a los tres.

Haruno comenzó a llorar al ver su plan frustrado y al evidente ganador de _Kuroi Chi _frente a ella_. _Pero Kankuro ya no le prestó la mínima atención a la joven ni completó su tortura y asesinato por posar el centro de su furia en el homicida de su hermana.

Neji le dirigió una mirada rápida a Sakura—. Por Hinata —le dijo y echó a correr al bosque, con Kankuro como alma endemoniada tras él.

* * *

Bueno, agradezco sus comentarios :') :

**Guest:** ¡Hola! Gracias por seguir el fic en su totalidad y comentar cada vez que subo un capítulo nuevo :') Arigato.

**Miharu: **Gracias por tu comentario. Me anima a seguir adelante con mi fic :') Sólo he hecho dos adaptaciones en SasuSaku, algún día te espero por la de "Orgullo y Prejuicio en Tokyo" si es que conoces el libro xDD (Y perdonarás las faltas que tengo con ese fic, apenas me iniciaba) Pero aún si no te interesa ¡Gracias por tus ánimos y por seguir este fic!

**Natyqg: **¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste el fic y gracias por leer.

Y a todos los que me leen, me esforzaré porque les siga gustando y muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme reviews. ¡Nos vemos!


	12. Chapter 12

Hola C:

Me entristece no leer ni un solo review xD Creo que no les gusta el fic pero me lo merezco, tardo tanto en actualizar y sé que quizás no está interesante pero bueh, me divierto y me emociono solita haciéndolo xDD

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de __**Naruto**__ no me pertenecen :c_

_**Los Juegos del Hambre **__tampoco, sólo tomo prestada la trama C:_

* * *

**Kuroi Chi**

**Capítulo 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura quedó en el suelo, herida y cansada, sólo esperando su muerte. Sin preverlo, se desmayó perdiendo conciencia de su entorno, imaginando que estaba muerta.

Despertó tres horas después bajo un anochecer bastante estrellado. Había perdido ya la mochila que Sasuke le había dado al principio de la competencia, la bufanda que Ino le regaló para cubrir el collar y además, en algún momento también había perdido su katana.

Estaba indefensa.

—Kankuro —murmuró sin fuerzas.

—Sigue vivo y aún pelea contra Neji —le respondieron. Frunció el ceño y se movió lentamente hacia el origen de la voz.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

—El mismo.

La joven se incorporó despacio: tenía el brazo nuevamente fracturado y heridas menores en el cuerpo. Hemorragias y golpes internos le dificultaban el moverse; pero sabía que el atractivo muchacho de ojos negros no planeaba matarla.

Sasuke sólo se encontraba atizando su fogata.

—Kankuro nos descubrirá.

—Kankuro está perdido buscando a Neji y no parará hasta encontrarlo. Ambos están cerca de la fuente de agua, acechándose mutuamente —Se giró para hacer contacto visual con Sakura—. Tranquila, si pasan 23 horas y vemos que aún no se han matado iremos con ellos. Tres contra uno, Sakura. Venceremos a Kankuro.

— ¿Y quién de los tres irá a casa?

—Tú, por supuesto —Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto—. Neji te dejará ir a casa y yo también: él por deuda y yo por amor — explicó como si fuera algo trivial y siguió con su varita en el fuego. Qué más daba: su amor por ella no provocaría otros juegos de _Kuroi Chi_. No era nada del otro mundo.

Sakura miró a la nada, agarrándose su costado. Ambos estaban vivos y él había prometido enseñarle más acerca del poder del fuego y también decirle cómo y cuándo se había enamorado de ella. Pero se reservó el derecho de saberlo al ver que tenían un poco más de tiempo mientras Neji o Kankuro no se mataran respectivamente—. ¿Tienes agua?

Él le aventó suavemente un pequeño recipiente que contenía el preciado líquido. Sakura se tomó su tiempo para destaparlo y comenzar a beber.

— ¿Desde cuándo me conoces?

—Desde cuando _nos_ conocemos, dirás.

La chica giró completamente su cabeza, mirándolo fijamente a la vez que su rostro cambiaba de expresión a una que escrudiñaba el rostro del Uchiha. ¿De qué estaba hablando?— ¿Conocernos?

—Éramos sólo unos niños cuando tu pureza, valentía y amabilidad llenó mi ser. Nunca dejé de pensar en ti, siempre te vi como alguien que podría cambiar la vida de todos nosotros, Sakura.

Ella frunció el ceño completamente desorientada: ¿conocerse desde niños? Jamás en su vida lo había visto. Pero si era una táctica de Sasuke para convencer al público de dejarlos vivir a ambos, le seguiría el juego.

—Desde esa vez que me diste el dinero no he dejado de pensar en ti —comenzó a hablar Sakura y fue el turno de Sasuke de voltear sorprendido y mirarla fijamente. Abrió sus ojos al máximo.

— ¿Me has tenido presente desde ese día?

—Sí.

— ¿No fue hasta los juegos cuando me viste?

—No. Fue desde ese día; nadie, ni yo, podría pasar por alto tu generosidad al darme parte del dinero lo cual era tu ganancia legal. Me derrotaste y de forma justa ese dinero te pertenecía.

Sakura no supo si fue por la luz de la fogata o porque ella sangraba del rostro, pero pudo notar cómo las mejillas de Sasuke se teñían débilmente de rojo aunque casi no se veía por la oscuridad de la noche.

—Te di ese dinero porque te amo —murmuró el joven sorprendiendo de nueva cuenta a Sakura. Ya no la estaba mirando, sino que veía algún punto indefinido a lo lejos—; y lo necesitabas. Tsuki moría de hambre y si no fuera por ti, ella no sobreviviría— La miró a los ojos: se estaba sincerando demasiado con la chica que tenía enfrente y, claro, con el público—. Sakura, eres una persona tan increíble que siempre estuve dispuesto a morir por ti.

La chica se sonrojó. Quería indagar más pero nadie se le había confesado así, ni siquiera Naruto.

Entre ella y Naruto había amistad y amor implícitos, se trataban como mejores amigos y como novios al mismo tiempo; sabían que estaban juntos y que iban a crecer, envejecer y morir juntos. Era algo implícito.

Con Sasuke todo era diferente porque ella no lo conocía. Pero él a ella sí y la amaba sobre todo.

El joven suspiró mirando su fogata algo sonrojado—. Realmente te amo —Volteó a mirarla nuevamente. Se atrevió a acercarse a ella e inclinar su cabeza a la misma altura que la de Sakura por primera vez en su vida. Al mirarla más sonrojada que él y que no imponía resistencia unió sus labios con los de ella suavemente.

Apenas comenzaba a besarla cuando un cañonazo en el cielo los interrumpió.

_¡Pum! _

Ambos se separaron y miraron el cielo falso buscando quién había fallecido. No fue mucha su sorpresa cuando miraron la fotografía de Neji Hyuga sobre ellos.

La peli rosa soltó un suspiro melancólico: había juzgado mal a Neji. Creía que a él sólo le importaba su supervivencia, pero en realidad siempre estuvo al pendiente de su prima a tal grado que buscó vengar su muerte. Y ahora él estaba muerto.

Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos al jalarla hacia sí y montarla en su espalda—. Sujétate, debemos irnos.

Él se levantó cargándola y ella por inercia se recargó en la espalda del muchacho. Iba sumamente sonrojada hasta el grado que su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia y esperaba que Sasuke no lo sintiera: ¿por qué tenía esa reacción con él?

Comenzó a correr con rapidez alejándose del sitio donde estaban.

— ¡La fogata! —murmuró Sakura.

—Es mejor que quede encendida; eso atraerá a Kankuro a este sitio y nos alejará de él.

De repente el muchacho, aún con la chica sobre él, esquivó una bola de fuego que fue lanzada desde algún punto indefinido y que pegó contra el árbol de atrás, incendiándolo.

—Quieren matarnos —dijo Sakura con la cara volteada en dirección al fuego. Cuando Sasuke esquivó otra llamarada llegó a la conclusión correcta.

—Quieren que se termine ya. Nos reúnen con Kankuro.

Sasuke estaba en lo cierto. Su alrededor en cuestión de segundos se iluminó por un hermoso y ardiente resplandor provocado por bolas de fuego que eran proyectadas desde algún sitio indefinido.

—Sakura —hablaba Sasuke entre jadeos al correr lo más rápido que podía con ella montada en su espalda—, no permitiré que mueras, ¿oíste? Todavía sigue en pie lo de sobrevivir juntos si somos de la misma aldea, y tú y yo lo somos. Aún si yo no consigo salir vivo de aquí, me llevaré a Kankuro conmigo para que seas la ganadora.

— ¡No puedes Sasuke! —Ese gritó sorprendió al muchacho y en la Niebla, a Naruto, quien lo estaba viendo todo bastante desanimado. Sakura se aferró al Uchiha mientras unas lágrimas sinceras escapaban de sus ojos—. Sobrevive conmigo, por favor.

El joven sonrío con tristeza mientras a lo lejos, en dirección contraria, apareció Kankuro escapando igualmente de las llamas que lo envolvían y las cuales aún pasaban silbando sobre su cabeza. El castaño le quitó la sonrisa del rostro a Sasuke.

Las bolas de fuego cesaron. Kankuro estaba de frente a ellos y Sasuke ya había dejado a la chica en el suelo. A su alrededor llamas de fuego los envolvían obligándolos a terminar con esto, aquí y ahora.

Los tres sudaban copiosamente por el calor de las llamas; estaban cansados, sudados, sedientos y hambrientos.

Kankuro dio el primer paso: se lanzó sobre ambos con la lanza de Neji en una mano y la katana de Sakura en la otra. Sasuke se puso frente a la chica para protegerla pero en el proceso, el chico de la Arena le clavó la lanza en la pierna tirándolo al suelo.

— ¡Ah!

Sakura, al ver a su compañero herido, sin saber cómo pasó al igual que la primera vez cuando quemó el cuello de Sasuke, sintió su mano caliente y una pequeña flama brotó de ella; corrió hasta Kankuro mientras forcejeaba con el pelinegro y le puso su mano sobre el cuello provocándole una gran quemadura.

— ¡Maldita! —gritó Kankuro soltando al pelinegro. Se tomó su herida y acto seguido volteó hacia la joven.

— ¡Sakura!

La chica quedó a su merced y Kankuro tenía todavía su katana en la mano. Se acercó a ella con violencia mientras una Sakura malherida retrocedía sin darle la espalda.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Sakurita? Tu novio está moribundo y yo tengo la katana; además tu brazo está destrozado. ¡Por qué no te mueres de una vez! —Alzó la espada contra ella pero en ese momento todo el cuerpo de Kankuro se envolvió en llamas en un segundo, lo cual sorprendió a la chica de la Niebla—. ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Quema!

Miró detrás de Kankuro, quien se retorcía intentando apagar el fuego de su cuerpo. Sasuke estaba de pie con una expresión que reflejaba serenidad: sus profundos ojos negros ahora eran color carmesí, sorprendiendo aún más a Sakura.

Era increíble: ella siempre creyó que el poder del fuego sólo podía ser utilizado con las manos, las cuales producían calor y fuego quemando todo a su alrededor; sin embargo, Sasuke sin siquiera haber tocado a Kankuro lo había hecho arder de cuerpo entero simplemente con solo desearlo.

Y jamás había visto a ninguna persona tener los ojos del color de las llamas mientras quemaba a alguien. Sasuke definitivamente era un experto controlando el poder del fuego mientras que ella no podía siquiera producirlo a voluntad; el iris de sus ojos se tornaban de color rojo si así él lo quería, activando su enorme poder que dominaba a la perfección.

Kankuro no terminaba de quemarse para finalmente morir; el muchacho simplemente ardía incesantemente. Comenzó a llorar al sentir un gran sufrimiento físico, mental y emocional: se había dado cuenta que Sasuke podría quemarlo eternamente sin llegar a matarlo.

—Mátame ya, por favor —Sasuke no le contestó mientras seguía reflejando esa gran calma en su rostro y ese odio en sus ojos—. Mi hermana murió y era lo único que yo tenía en este mundo, por favor, mátenme ya —Miró suplicante a Sakura, mientras comenzaba a sincerarse y a mostrar su alma desnuda ante ellos—; siempre estuve muerto, no lo supe hasta ahora ni quería reconocerlo. _Kuroi Chi_ y Orochimaru son lo peor que le puede pasar a un ser humano, uno en esta situación no está vivo. Mátame por favor ya.

Sakura se puso en su lugar y sintió su sufrimiento. Puso un rostro melancólico al ver que Kankuro realmente odiaba la vida que había llevado y quería darle la dicha de, que al menos por una vez en su vida, se sintiera realmente feliz y se reuniera con su hermana. Tomó su katana con su mano sana y se vieron sus intenciones de cortarle el cuello para que él dejara de sufrir. Kankuro sonrío con sinceridad por primera vez en su vida—. Gracias.

Sin embargo Sasuke se le adelantó. Abrió un poco más sus ojos y Kankuro se quemó completamente, perdiéndose con el fuego que poco a poco los iba cercando. El cañonazo que indicaba su muerte sonó, dejando como sobrevivientes a ambos chicos de la Niebla.

Pero el fuego que los cercaba no se apagó, sino que las llamas los rodearon cada vez más cerca hasta que ya no hubo lugar adonde refugiarse. El joven Uchiha caminó hasta Sakura y la abrazó con fuerza al ver el fuego cercarlos: parecía que Konoha tenía la intención de matarlos a ellos también sin permitirse el lujo de tener un ganador—. Sasuke…

—No permitiré que te maten, te lo dije —le susurró en el oído mientras sentía las llamas tocar su espalda, aguantándose los gemidos de dolor—. Recuerda que un joven llamado Sasuke Uchiha siempre te amó; por favor gana y sobrevive —Y acto seguido la besó con ternura sin previo aviso.

* * *

Si alguien lee esto, ¿me regala un review? C:

Me encanta hacer así a Sasuke :3 Que sufra xDD


	13. Capítulo 13

¡Hola!

Sé que me he perdido demasiado tiempo, pero tengo excusas jaja Okno xD Entré a la U, las tareas, los proyectos, los exámenes, las exposiciones... En fin, una ingeniería es horrible D:

Chicas, chicos... Lamento tanto la tardanza (Ok, siempre me disculpo) xD Pero sé que esto les gusta 7u7 Okno xD Les dejo el capítulo :)

**Disclaimer:**

_**Ni Naruto ni los Juegos del Hambre me pertenecen.**_

_**A pesar de todo, esta adaptación sí es mía y prohibido usarla o "plagiarla" sin permiso a otro fandom. Gracias.**_

* * *

**Kuroi Chi**

**Capítulo 13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las llamas se alejaron de la espalda de Sasuke sin lastimarlo más. Así de repentino como llegó, el fuego se fue. La oscuridad de la noche dio paso de nuevo a la luz del día, cegándolos por unos momentos a causa del resplandor del fuego.

Ambos chicos miraron hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que entrecerraban los ojos por la claridad de la luz. Sasuke soltó con lentitud a la joven de ojos esmeraldas, separándose sin desearlo. Ella no se daba cuenta de la intensidad de sentimientos que la mirada del muchacho reflejaba.

"_Atención competidores" —_dijo de nuevo la voz que resonaba en toda la arena. Aunque ellos ya sabían que provenía de algún sitio indefinido, buscaban ubicar el origen del sonido—, _"la regla que permite que sean dos los ganadores si vienen de la misma aldea ha sido revocada. Sólo se permite un ganador"._

Sakura abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que mataría en ese momento al que dictaba las reglas. Sasuke no perdió el tiempo: se giró hacia ella y tomó su mano, poniéndosela en el cuello.

—Prende fuego en tus dedos, Sakura. Mátame con el poder del fuego.

Esa acción atrajo la atención de la chica. Negó con la cabeza de inmediato: ella no iba a matar a Sasuke. Después de todo él la había salvado. Acto seguido agarró la mano de Sasuke e imitó su acción: la posó sobre su cuello. Y ambos tenían una mano sobre el cuello del otro.

—No, Sasuke Uchiha. Quiero sobrevivir contigo; si no puedo hacer eso no voy a irme sola. Moriremos juntos, por favor.

Él se sorprendió apenas una fracción de segundo al escucharla decir aquellas palabras; inmediatamente después sus facciones se relajaron y sonrío. Morir con ella no estaba en sus planes pero le gustaba, si estaba con ella en los últimos segundos de su vida era lo mejor. Apretó un poco su mano sobre el cuello de la chica, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba la que Sakura sostenía contra su cuello.

—A la cuenta de tres.

Ella asintió gestualmente aunque Sasuke observó que sus ojos verdes tenían un sentimiento distinto.

—Uno —dijo ella.

Sasuke miró el brazo de Sakura y lo recorrió con su mano libre hasta llegar a su cintura, donde se detuvo y jaló a la chica acercándola un poco más hacia sí. Observó cómo ella se mordió el labio inferior, pero no por tenerlo cerca. Ella esperaba otro resultado en esos juegos.

—Dos —Subió su mano hasta llegar a su cabello rosa y comenzó a jugar con él.

—Tre…

"_¡Alto!"_ —gritó desesperada la voz que segundos antes había hablado, lo cual hizo que ambos chicos voltearan al cielo—, _"¡alto! Ambos han sido coronados ganadores. Damas y caballeros, ¡les presentamos a los ganadores de Kuroi Chi!"_

Los dos miraron sorprendidos unos segundos hacia el cielo y luego mutuamente se miraron. Sonrieron y Sakura aliviada saltó a los brazos de Sasuke, abrazo que el correspondió.

—Iremos a casa —dijo con emoción. Después de todo, su plan había sido un éxito.

—**0—**

Dos guardias escoltaron al presidente de Parlamento Kabuto hacia una enorme habitación. Cuando entraron en ella, el hombre de cabellos grises se dio cuenta que era a prueba de fuego e inmediatamente la puerta se cerró.

Kabuto se quedó completamente solo dentro del cuarto y eso lo extrañó. Cuando caminó hasta la puerta e intentó abrirla, se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave por fuera y ni quemándola podría abrirla. Toda la habitación contenía un recubrimiento especial que impedía que se quemara; ni el más intenso de los fuegos podría chamuscar ese lugar proporcionando una salida.

Entonces entendió el mensaje: debía suicidarse usando el poder del fuego que residía dentro de él. Comenzó a reír como loco desquiciado cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió, estos estaban rojos como los de Sasuke momentos antes. Kabuto se mataría pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto al permitir que Sakura Haruno sobreviviera. Y con esa satisfacción se prendió fuego, envolviéndose en él.

—**0—**

Los juegos traumáticos ya tenían un día de haber terminado. Sasuke y Sakura permanecían en el hospital a causa de las heridas obtenidas en la arena, recibiendo atención médica para recobrar plenamente su salud.

A pesar de todo el daño recibido, Konoha tenía una amplia tecnología y un vasto conocimiento. Su riqueza hacía que tuviera el poder de dar curación casi instantánea a heridas mortales y Sasuke no fue la excepción. Él tenía graves quemaduras y heridas en todo el cuerpo cuando salió de la arena, pero ya estaba totalmente recuperado y quizás le quedarían ínfimas cicatrices en su cuerpo.

Sakura igual ya estaba completamente recuperada e incluso tal tecnología le permitió que heridas anteriores a los juegos hubieran sido tratadas. No tenía cicatrices de cuando peleaba, ni marcas. Nada.

Sin embargo, toda esa atención era porque ahora eran triunfadores. Ahora eran famosos. Ahora eran aclamados por todo Konoha, todos querían conocerlos y tocarlos, todos querían abrazarlos, besarlos y querían que fueran pareja.

Sí, su historia falsa de amor ya era un hecho en la ciudad. Y debían dar una entrevista para probarlo. Ino estaba esperando a Sakura para arreglarla y dejarla lista ante las cámaras. Pero la recibió en completo silencio y así la arregló. No dijo nada y Sakura tampoco. Cuando terminó con ella, la levantó del asiento y le dio un gran abrazo.

—Sé buena niña, Sakura —dijo Ino—. Intenta parecer lo más inocente y niña que puedas, ¿vale?

La pelirosa sonrío, respondiendo a la amabilidad de Ino y salió aturdida de la habitación. En el pasillo se encontró con Kakashi. Fue directo hacia él y lo abrazó, recargándose en su pecho. El hombre de cabellos grises no la rechazó pero se encontraba molesto.

—Estás loca —habló.

Sakura notó la ira en su tono de voz y eso la incomodó.

—Sobrevivimos él y yo, ¿eso no te da gusto? —le recriminó.

—Ambos mostraron el poder del fuego. ¡Con un demonio! —Kakashi deshizo el abrazo de la ojijade y se llevó una mano a su cabello, desordenándolo— Orochimaru sabe que dos personas de la Aldea de la Niebla tienen algo que no deberían poseer y encima, tú lo desafiaste.

— ¿De qué manera lo desafié? —cuestionó ella hastiada. ¡Ella qué iba a saber!

— ¡Sugeriste que Sasuke y tú se mataran mutuamente! —gritó murmurando su tutor, haciendo ademanes con sus manos recalcando palabra tras palabra—Durante los juegos, con la muerte de Hinata provocaste una rebelión en la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia y en el último instante hiciste un acto de rebelión al intentar suicidarte junto con Sasuke.

— ¡Yo no me estaba rebelando!

— ¡Haz que Orochimaru te crea eso! ¡Deja de ser tan estúpida y ve a convencer a todos que lo que hiciste fue por amor a Sasuke y no porque quieres que la Aldea de la Niebla desaparezca!

La chica quedó en blanco. Ella no estaba provocando eso con sus acciones, solamente quería que Sasuke sobreviviera también, junto a ella; no fue un acto de desafío contra el maldito presidente. Tragó saliva con dificultad

— ¿Cómo hago que me crea?

—Finge estar enamorada de Sasuke tanto como él de ti. Yo sé que puedes hacer eso.

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¡Claro! Como ella era una excelente actriz nadie se daría cuenta de su mentira.

—No puedo porque no estoy enamorada de él.

—Entonces Orochimaru exterminará todas las aldeas menos Konoha —Kakashi estaba demasiado preocupado y era natural. Una persona no puede evitar una masacre contra alguien que tiene poder absoluto—. Sal y convence a la gente que ese amor imposible que no podía realizarse ya puede, porque tú querías que Sasuke sobreviviera contigo _por amor_. Ah, y no le rompas el corazón.

— ¿Ahora te preocupas por él? —Sakura frunció el ceño—. Tú ya lo habías dejado morir. Hablé con él en el hospital y en todos los juegos no hiciste nada por él.

—No podía ayudarlos a los dos.

La chica se molestó aún más por esta declaración del peligris. ¿Qué no podía ayudarlos a ambos? ¡Sasuke era mejor persona que ella!

—No vengas ahora a decirme que no lo lastime si desde el principio no planeabas salvarlo.

Kakashi únicamente la miró molesto. Cerró los ojos, resopló, frunció el ceño y suspiró sonoramente, dándose tiempo para ordenar sus ideas.

—Tenía que elegir entre uno de los dos, Sakura. Te escogí a ti porque tenías el apoyo total de la gente y eras la que tenía una gran probabilidad de sobrevivir —Pausó y la miró detenidamente—. Pero ahora me arrepiento tanto: si hubiera elegido salvar a Sasuke, solamente él sería el ganador y nada de esto estaría pasando.

— ¡Lo hubieras salvado a él nada más!

— ¡Ambos cometimos un error, Sakura! Así que esto es mi culpa y tuya también, y vas a arreglarlo saliendo allá afuera y diciendo que amas a Sasuke Uchiha y por eso hiciste lo que hiciste, ¿entendido?

Con lo que ni Kakashi ni Sakura contaban era que Sasuke estaba en el pasillo. Había llegado repentinamente, pero no avanzó más cuando escuchó su nombre en la discusión que esos dos tenían. Se encontraba oculto detrás de ellos, escuchando todo y sin poder evitarlo, tenía dos lágrimas furtivas cayendo por sus mejillas. Ninguno de los dos lo había visto.

Sakura no sentía nada por Sasuke y hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que esos sonrojos y latidos del corazón no eran por él. Pero no se arrepentía al haber permitido que viviera porque él sí la amaba. Sasuke era un amor de persona: era amable, lindo, caballeroso, protector. Él merecía vivir y ser feliz.

— ¿Y cómo hago eso?

— ¡Finge como lo hiciste en los juegos, pareció tan real!

Las palabras que Sasuke estaba escuchando dolían más que todas las heridas que recibió en la arena. Su corazón estaba destrozado y no podía seguir escuchando más.

—No tienes que fingir nada —Tanto Kakashi como Sakura se sobresaltaron y miraron detrás. Ambos sintieron pena por el joven que se encontraba presente, con un traje negro y tan bien arreglado que se veía muchísimo más guapo de lo normal. Había escuchado todo. Todo—. Yo arreglaré esto por ambos.

—Sasuke…

—No puedes, Sasuke. También tienes parte de la culpa al haber usado tu poder en los juegos.

— ¿Y por qué Orochimaru no nos mató a ambos por ese poder?

—No los mató porque todo el pueblo de Konoha los adora; son el amor imposible que no podía consumarse y sobreviviendo juntos, Orochimaru no tendrá una rebelión porque los adoran. Pero te aseguro que está furioso con ambos.

—Lo arreglaré —dijo Sasuke tragando saliva. Meneó los hombros hacia atrás restándole importancia.

—Sasuke…

—Tranquila Sakura, entiendo que todo lo que pasó en la arena lo hiciste para sobrevivir y no porque realmente te preocuparas por mi —Miró al suelo con tristeza porque la chica no desmintió esa afirmación. Tenía ganas de tirarse al suelo y llorar y seguir llorando porque ella no tenía sentimientos por él. Sacudió la cabeza un poco y sonrío con tristeza, no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos en ese momento.

—Ambos tienen que fingir estar enamorados —Habló de nueva cuenta Kakashi, empujándolos a ambos para salir a cámaras puesto que ya era hora. Sakura miró atrás por última vez y miró al peligris señalarla a ella en específico. Ella era la que tenía que fingir estar enamorada.

—Y aquí los tienen —hablaba un comentarista levantado de su asiento, comenzando a aplaudir al mismo tiempo que la demás gente del auditorio—: ¡los ganadores de _Kuroi Chi_!

Todos aplaudían, chiflaban y gritaban de la felicidad; otros lloraban por la emoción. Cuando ambos chicos de la Niebla se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, todo el auditorio y ambos comentaristas también se sentaron.

—Y dígannos, ¿cómo se sienten al ganar y estar juntos puesto que ambos se aman mutuamente?

Sakura iba a abrir la boca para contestar esa pregunta pero no pudo articular palabra alguna. Sasuke miró esto y posó una mano sobre las de ella, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que abriera una mano para entrelazarla con la de él.

— ¿Cómo nos sentimos? Obviamente tenemos una gran felicidad —respondió Sasuke con una enorme sonrisa. Parecía realmente feliz, como si realmente todo fuera cierto—. Estar en _Kuroi Chi_ y sentir temor a cada minuto porque el amor de tu vida muera es el infierno, no se lo deseo a nadie. Pero ahora —apretó la mano de la pelirosa, despertándola a la realidad puesto que la chica sólo se encontraba mirando el suelo pensando en todo lo que sus actos significaban para toda la gente— estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa.

—Oh… —habló el segundo comentarista—, que lindo. Pero dígannos, hay rumores de que el suicidarse juntos…

—Todo fue por amor —Se apresuró a responder Sakura asustada. Al darse cuenta de su reacción se aclaró la garganta—. Estar sin alguien que amas es imposible, necesitas de esa persona tanto como respirar; si esa persona te falta no puedes sobrevivir, jamás, te sientes vacío y desolado —Miró a Sasuke y éste tenía lágrimas rebeldes asomando por sus ojos, pero no por la felicidad de escuchar esas palabras, sino precisamente porque sabía que esas palabras eran falsas. Sakura tragó saliva al ver su dolor—. Por eso sugerí el matarnos juntos, no podría sobrevivir sin él.

En los ojos de la chica surgieron algunas lagrimillas también al tiempo que ambos se miraban a los ojos. A la vista de todos en el auditorio parecía que esas lágrimas eran por el temor a perderse mutuamente y por tantos sentimientos encontrados en _Kuroi Chi_ al pensar que cada uno no podría sobrevivir sin el otro.

Pero la realidad era que Sasuke lloraba de dolor y Sakura por culpa.

—Oww —habló uno de los comentaristas con miedo a interrumpir el momento 'especial' que ambos chicos 'enamorados' protagonizaban. Ellos rompieron el contacto visual y Sakura se limpió sus lágrimas con la palma de su mano.

—Perdón —río ella—; tenemos tantos sentimientos encontrados.

Ante esto, Sasuke también sonrío a la vez que deslizaba uno de sus dedos sobre su mejilla, limpiando el rastro de las lágrimas.

El auditorio estaba tan enamorado de ellos que todos lloraban por la felicidad de una pareja que por fin estaba junta.

—Respecto al poder del fuego —habló el comentarista—, ambos lo poseen y eso es sumamente raro en personas que no sean de altas esferas.

—Y ustedes, siendo de la última aldea, lo poseen. ¿Por qué? —terminó el otro comentarista.

—Jajaja —río Sasuke—, ése es un secreto que ni nosotros mismos lo sabemos. Quizás algún día descubramos por qué lo tenemos.

* * *

**¡Holitas!**

Bueno, ahora sí me extiendo: Verán, estoy en el fandom SasuSaku, NaruHina y shippeo **todas **las parejas cannon. Sip, todas. También shippeo el SasoSaku, etc, en fin, de todo xD

A lo que voy es que últimamente he visto que la guerra en el fandom de Naruto está horrible: los fans de Hinata atacan a los fans de Sakura, al revés también ocurre lo mismo y nos llaman retrasados, enfermos mentales, etc, en fin, cosas que han lastimado a mi corazoncito porque sho opino que "_el respeto al derecho ajeno es la paz"_ xD

Estoy viendo de nuevo Naruto y voy en el 120 del normal (ay mi corazoncito, Sasuki está en el barril con los del Sonido y Shikamaru con compañía planea devolverlo a Konoha amarrado xD)

**2.**\- Estoy en contra del **plagio.** Y puede que se pregunten: ¿cómo haces **adaptaciones** si eso es plagio? Y la respuesta es: no, no es plagio xD Mucha gente ya no lee **adaptaciones **porque lo que se ha popularizado es que en el título ponen eso y es prácticamente un_ "copia-pega el libro y sólo cambio nombres" _y pues a eso se le llama plagio xD

Mis adaptaciones son siguiendo la trama original —en este caso, la chica que se enfrenta a un gobierno opresor, quien organiza unos juegos y el presidente del país es un mugroso personaje odioso; la chica está enamorada de su mejor amigo pero el chico que está con ella en los juegos la ama con todo su ser y etc. xD—. Pero cambio algunas cosas, como por ejemplo que tienen el poder del fuego, que Sasuki conoce a Sakura de antes(?) y que ella no tiene mamá como en el libro original xD** ¡Y gracias a_ Miharu _por notarlo! Te ailoveo xD**

El otro fic que tengo de Orgullo y Prejucio es, asimismo, una adaptación siguiendo la trama original xD —Por ahí, si les gusta, recomiéndenlo xD Okno :v—.

Me disculpo enormemente porque sé que mi redacción y la historia en sí tiene muchos fallos, especialmente creo que sí estoy siguiendo demasiado la historia original y me disculpo por ello, no pretendía hacerla tan igual pero la mente se seca D: Gracias a los que leen C:

**3.-** ¡Gracias por leer y por sus reviews! Yo sólo escribo por hobbie pero intento hacerlo lo mejor posible. Cuando comencé a subir fics a esta plataforma no sabía hacerlo correctamente: abusaba del _chan, kun, sama, _etc. De eso tiene como tres años y he visto la calidad D: Me resta decirles que quizás edite casi todo (en especial el primer fic, este me da flojera xD)

Bueno, después de desahogarme dejando un testamento por aquí y pedirles que me perdonen demasiado por tardar, les digo que quizás actualice cada quince días; es decir, un domingo sí y otro no. Sé que lo llevan esperando, yo lo sé, no se hagan 7u7

Jajajajaj bueno, si esto les gusta me gustaría leer sus reviews ^^A las chicas que han comentado se los agradezco demasiado, ustedes hacen que esto siga surgiendo y que me den ánimos de escribir. Las quiero

**_Sayo~_**


	14. Capítulo 14

¡Hola holitas!

¿Cómo están? Les cuento que yo con mucha tarea y así e.e Exámenes, proyectos, buuu e.e

Sin embargo, este capítulo ya estaba escrito y estaba emocionada, como casi no actualizo y sé que quiero terminar estas historias lo más rápido que yo pueda aquí está; cuando muera quiero dejar constancia de mi existencia jaja Okno e.e

Disfruten el capítulo~

* * *

**Kuroi Chi**

**Capítulo 14**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Mentiste, ¿no es cierto?

Sasuke resopló al escuchar esa pregunta de labios de la chica Haruno. Bufó y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia? También tú mentiste.

Ocho meses habían pasado desde que los juegos donde participaron habían tenido lugar. Ambos habían regresado con vida a su aldea, la de la Niebla. Sasuke esperaba que Sakura regresara sola pero en cambio ambos eran vencedores y cada uno tenía una enorme, bonita y cómoda casa en las afueras del pueblo: el mejor lugar de la aldea para vivir. A las afueras sólo se escuchaban los pájaros y los animales; no se oían los gemidos de dolor de la gente, los lamentos ni las súplicas por un poco de alimento.

La casa de Kakashi Hatake era la más vieja de las tres y estaba en medio, porque su hogar fue el primero en ser construido. A pesar de que tanto Sasuke como Sakura tenían una casa propia y mucho dinero, les gustaba pasar el tiempo con el hombre de cabellos grises. Y allí se encontraban en este momento.

El joven Uchiha vivía completamente solo. Como le había confesado a Kakashi meses antes, él no tenía a nadie por quien regresar o por quien vivir, excepto por Sakura. Ella vivía con su hermanita, Tsuki.

A pesar de todo, ambos jóvenes se encontraban por casualidad algunas noches en las peleas clandestinas que se efectuaban en la aldea, en el lugar donde se conocieron la primera vez y Sasuke le repartió parte del dinero. Sin embargo, ahora ya no peleaban para conseguir dinero con el cual sobrevivir, sino simplemente para darle sentido a su vida y olvidar las pesadillas que noche a noche los aquejaban.

Sasuke sabía que Sakura se encontraba día tras día con Naruto, aquel que era su mejor amigo y su amor. El joven de ojos negros estaba completamente solo. Sobrevivió junto a ella porque la amaba, pero verla todos los días salir de casa e ir a quien sabe dónde lo torturaba. Porque sabía que se iba con Naruto.

Desde que habían regresado a Konoha ninguno de los dos había tenido el valor de hacerle frente al otro. No habían aclarado las cosas, no habían hablado. Los sentimientos y el corazón destrozado de Sasuke aún seguían torturándolo porque ella siempre le evadía, y él podría ser muy valiente para pelear por su vida pero era demasiado cobarde para enfrentar sus sentimientos.

Y ahora estaban allí, otra vez, juntos pero sin hablar, viendo la repetición de su entrevista. La casa de Kakashi era sumamente acogedora puesto que él la había hecho así, poco a poco a lo largo de tantos años de estar solo. Tenía un cómodo sillón donde ambos jóvenes vencedores estaban sentados. Sakura tenía los pies arriba del mismo mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. Sasuke estaba completamente hundido en el cómodo y esponjoso sillón: a duras penas se le veían los cabellos de su flequillo y estaba abrazando un cojín.

—Mentiste porque les dijiste que no sabías por qué teníamos el poder del fuego. Pero sí que lo sabes y muy bien. Además, prometiste decírmelo.

Sasuke suspiró y levantó un poco el cojín. Lo abrazó a la altura de su barbilla cubriendo su boca.

—Sí, sí sé por qué poseemos ese poder.

—Tu promesa fue que si ambos sobrevivíamos me enseñarías a usarlo. Y aquí estamos los dos, vivos.

—Lo haré.

—Bien.

No pronunciaron una palabra más. Mientras miraban el resto de la entrevista en silencio, ambos se examinaban y se juzgaban mutuamente. Sakura no podía dejar de detallar las facciones de Sasuke que aparecían en la pantalla: eran tan finas, tan delicadas. Tenía una piel blanca que era aún más blanca que la suya; su cabello era negro con tintes azules, los cuales se veían cuando la luz le pegaba de costado.

Sasuke hacía lo mismo con Sakura. Las mejillas de la chica estaban recubiertas por un suave rubor. Ino la había hecho parecer más niña y demasiado inocente, y las expresiones de la chica esa noche no eran tan duras como de costumbre. Tenía los ojos verdes llenos de algo que parecía miedo e incertidumbre.

—Mientes bien —dijo Sasuke rompiendo el silencio. La halagó porque Sakura actuó tan natural esa noche, fingió tanto amor hacia él que un espectador ajeno a ellos le creería sin dudarlo.

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso Sasuke le acababa de decir que era una excelente mentirosa? El engañar a alguien no era una virtud ni un valor que debiera ser alabado.

—Tú también mientes muy bien —Contraatacó—. En los juegos me dijiste que nos conocíamos desde que éramos unos niños. Lo hiciste para sobrevivir al igual que yo, ¿no es cierto?

Sasuke resopló un poco. Y sonrío de lado, sonrisa que Sakura no notó por estar concentrada en la pantalla.

—No, no mentí. Tú y yo realmente nos conocemos desde niños.

Y por fin logró que esos ojos verdes le miraran el rostro.

—Bueno, ahora estamos vivos. Cumple tu promesa y dime cómo es que nos conocemos —exigió.

Sasuke no movió ni un músculo de la cabeza, pero sí movió sus ojos y la observó así como ella hacía. Río con inocencia, una inocencia tan pura que sorprendió a la chica y la convenció de que él decía la verdad.

—No te lo diré, Sakura —canturreó un poco—. Tengo el derecho de reservarme las cosas que yo escoja, y sí, hice que te intrigaras antes de que los juegos empezaran. Quería que tuvieras dudas. Me aseguré de que tuvieras la determinación de sobrevivir para conocer ciertos detalles.

A ella se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—No hablas en serio.

—Hablo muy en serio —respondió—. Nunca te mentí en nada de lo que te dije: confesé que te amaba y es cierto. Dios, deberías mirar lo hermosa que te ves en este momento.

Estaban a oscuras simplemente con la luz de la pantalla iluminando sus rostros. Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada a la chica pero hizo que ella se sonrojara. Intentando evitar que él se diera cuenta, Sakura giró su rostro mirando el televisor fijamente de nuevo.

Pero él sí se dio cuenta y sonrío otra vez, ahora melancólicamente. Imitó la acción de la joven y también desvío su mirada a la pantalla nuevamente.

—Y dos, el que nos conozcamos desde niños y sepa que tienes el poder del fuego dormido dentro de ti también es verdad.

—Pero mentiste cuando prometiste decirme cómo es que me conoces.

—No, no —Suavemente movió su cabeza—, no mentí en ese momento. Realmente planeaba decírtelo todo. Pero los Juegos dieron unos giros muy inesperados y por un momento cruzó por mi mente que podríamos sobrevivir juntos. Si eso pasaba, yo no te diría nada.

—Pero ya no estamos en los Juegos.

—Y es por eso que me reservo el derecho de decírtelo.

Ella frunció el ceño. Sasuke decía la verdad en todo lo que le había dicho, pero al final él también había mentido.

Kakashi llegó en ese momento a su casa. Abrió la puerta y la sala donde se encontraban los dos muchachos se iluminó con la luz solar. El hombre con máscara entró y se descalzó, detrás de él entró una invitada que era familiar para Sakura. Sasuke en su vida la había visto.

La mujer que había entrado con Sasuke tenía el pelo morado y una flor blanca de papel sobre su cabeza.

—Chicos, les presentó a Konan.

Ella sonrío y alzó una mano saludándolos. Sakura tenía un inmenso instinto asesino y Kakashi se dio cuenta de ello. Antes de que la joven se abalanzara sobre la mujer, él intervino.

—Ella sólo cumple con su trabajo, Sakura.

— ¡Pero quería llevarse a Tsuki, una pequeña de seis años!

Y entonces Sasuke entendió. Sakura había sido la primera voluntaria en _Kuroi Chi _porque alcanzó a despertarse a mitad de la noche, antes de que se llevaran a su pequeña hermana.

—Eres la que escoge a los concursantes para _Kuroi Chi _en medio de la noche. Tú nos drogaste para que nos despertáramos horas más tarde.

—Sí.

— ¿Y cuál es tu motivo de estar aquí?

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura comprendieron al instante la pregunta hecha por el pelinegro. Abrieron los ojos bastante sorprendidos. ¿Acaso ya eran los próximos Juegos? Si Konan estaba allí, eso significaba que ya los escogería.

— ¿Cuándo? —preguntó la pelirosa con rencor.

La mujer con la flor de papel arrugó su entrecejo unos segundos, pero instantes después mostró una sincera y gran sonrisa.

—No, no, no hay _Kuroi Chi, _no aún. Vine porque el presidente Orochimaru quiere verlos comprometidos y soy la encargada de toda la propaganda. Ustedes serán televisados y quizás los casen antes de que termine el año —Juntó las palmas de sus manos con emoción, ilusionada—. Los vencedores enamorados ya pueden estar juntos.

Claro que Konan no sabía que todo era una farsa. Ella estaba animada porque podría por fin hacer algo bueno juntando a dos personas enamoradas. Por fin podría hacer algo distinto que escoger gente simplemente para que murieran. Finalmente, alguien de su aldea designada no había muerto y ambos habían sobrevivido. Ellos podrían estar juntos eternamente.

Sakura estuvo a punto de protestar. Kakashi miró ese gesto y se le adelantó.

—Sakura, eres la hermosa ganadora de _Kuroi Chi _junto a Sasuke: ambos ganaron porque se aaamaan. Ahora que están vivos y libres deben casarse para que la gente vea que su aamoor perdura —Gesticulaba de forma exagerada para que Sakura pudiera entender el mensaje.

Sasuke observó con gran pesar y dolor cómo la chica miraba al suelo, contrariada, confundida y molesta. Él iba a protestar en su lugar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, vieron cómo afuera de la casa se formó un tumulto enorme. Como no sabían qué era pero se notaba que era algo grande, salieron para informarse.

—Algo está pasando en el centro de la aldea.

Sakura tragó saliva. Sabía que Tsuki y Naruto estaban juntos y fue corriendo a su casa. No estaban dentro y ella temía que sus dos seres queridos estuviesen involucrados de alguna forma en lo que estaba sucediendo en el centro del pueblo.

Sin esperar a nadie y sin dar aviso echó a correr entre la gente, perdiéndose entre el tumulto. Kakashi rodó los ojos porque Sakura era demasiado temeraria y no medía las consecuencias de sus actos; suspiró al ver que Sasuke la había seguido sin meditarlo, como siempre. Si ella se echaba al matadero él se aventaba tras ella, por lo que Kakashi no perdería una res, sino dos.

Cuando Sakura llegó al centro del pueblo y vio un círculo de gente rodear algo, no lo pensó dos veces y se abrió paso. Solamente necesitaba verificar que ese rubio tonto y su preciosa hermanita estaban bien. Cuando pudo llegar hasta el frente vio que Naruto estaba en el suelo. Se estaba desangrando y se encontraba desmayado; al lado de él había un ANBU común y corriente, golpeándolo repetidamente con un enorme palo de béisbol al parecer y también lo pateaba.

Tsuki estaba al lado de Naruto. Estaba tirada en el suelo sin poder levantarse, llorando y con un moretón en el rostro que se agudizaba más. Estiraba su manita hacia el rubio, intentando protegerlo.

—Naruto…

El ANBU alzó de nuevo el palo con fuerza y furioso contra Naruto. Cuando estuvo a punto de pegarle Sakura se interpuso.

— ¡No por favor! ¡Ah!

El golpe que iba hacia Naruto lo recibió ella pero en el rostro. Le marcó toda la mejilla hasta la clavícula del cuello y el hombro. La nariz comenzó a sangrarle profusamente y el labio inferior se le abrió brotando sangre.

— ¡Quítate!

Sakura, antes de responder se llevó la mano hacia el rostro. Se limpió la nariz y el labio pero la sangre fluía como si alguien hubiese abierto la llave. No se detendría y por más que ella quería hablar no podía. La sangre se le acumulaba en la boca y comenzaba a asfixiarla, no le dejaba pasar el aire y tuvo que reclinar su cabeza para que fluyera al suelo.

Al ver que no se quitaba, el oficial alzó de nuevo el bate con intenciones de dañar a la pelirosa de la misma manera que a Naruto. De Tsuki se encargaría más tarde. Pero sin preverlo Sasuke se interpuso, deteniendo el golpe con la palma de su mano.

Kakashi llegó instantes después que Sasuke y se puso enfrente. Konan alzó a Tsuki, la persona más pequeña en ese lugar que estaba herida y comenzó a revisarla desesperadamente.

Sakura aprovechó la protección y como pudo se arrastró hacia Naruto, dejando un rastro de sangre en el camino. Comenzó a mover a su rubio amigo.

— ¡Naruto! —gritó, pero la sangre volvió a hacerse presente en su tráquea y vías nasales. Tuvo que volverse a inclinar para escupir la sangre y dejar que fluyera hacia la tierra si no quería atragantarse con la misma.

— ¡Quítense o los calcino a los seis! —habló el oficial poniendo fuego sobre su mano.

— ¿Es que no los reconoces? Deberías saber quiénes son ellos —replicó Kakashi—, a la que golpeaste con el bate es Sakura Haruno, y él —señaló al pelinegro— es Sasuke Uchiha, ambos ganadores de los pasados juegos de _Kuroi Chi._ Orochimaru y Konoha los adoran, podrían matarte por golpearlos. Además, has dejado gravemente marcado el rostro de Sakura. Orochimaru va a matarte por desfigurarle el rostro a la novia.

El ANBU estaba furioso. Con un movimiento sacudió su mano y el fuego que contenía se extendió rápidamente hasta llegar al bosque. Allí, en cuestión de segundos los árboles y la vida existente se calcinaron sin dejar el menor rastro. Sólo quedó una tonalidad grisácea y cenizas, muchas cenizas.

— ¡Llévatelos antes que me arrepienta y terminen como los árboles!

Kakashi sonrío a través de la máscara. Él parecería débil, bromista y que le valía medio mundo, pero por dentro contenía un gran poder que no deseaba que descubriera nadie. Sasuke dio media vuelta y corrió para coger a Naruto y ponerlo en su espalda. Kakashi llegó con Sakura, se agachó a su altura y la cargó en brazos puesto que ella comenzaba a quedarse sin oxígeno, dándole su suéter como tapón para contener la hemorragia. Konan alzó a Tsuki y también se la llevó en brazos.

* * *

**N/A:**

**H**ola. He traído un nuevo capítulo que ya tenía escrito y dije: ¿por qué no? :v

Como se puede ver, ya me estoy basando en el segundo libro. Sí, sí, ya sé que es algo no muy detallado para ser los hermosos y largos libros de Suzanne Collins, pero aún no sé, me cuesta ver que mis fics tienen más de 10 capítulos.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí :3

**gabi2801:** ¡Hola! ^^ Sí, Sasuke da penita porque su amor es unilateral T_T También espero que pronto ella le corresponda. ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Lo continuaré,_ ¡de verás! xD (Por ahí me comentas el siguiente capítulo, ¿eh? Broma, broma xD)._

**Miharu:** Me agrada leerte de nuevo :3 Me alegra muchísimo en verdad que te guste mi adaptación y me das ánimo para seguirla :3 Soy SasuSaku 100% fiel, sí xD Pero si veo ships que no son cannon (por ejemplo SasoSaku, SaiSaku) me duele en lo más profundo de mi alma por Sasuke pero, no me desagrada xD Y ¡claro! Mi otra adaptación te espera gustosa, aunque he de admitir que no está redactada del todo bien, pero ¡te la recomiendo! Todo mejora a partir del último capítulo 7u7 (Me refiero a la redacción xD)

A todos los que leen esto, gracias por leer y espero sus reviews xDD

_Sayo~_


	15. Capítulo 15

¡Hola!

Disfruten el capítulo :)

* * *

**Kuroi Chi**

**Capítulo 15**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**asuke dejó a Naruto sobre la cama de Kakashi y todos intentaron reanimarlo sin éxito. Sakura aún sangraba profusamente pero estaba allí, con Naruto. El rubio tenía golpes y hemorragias, tanto internas como externas. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre y tenía heridas por todas partes.

—Puedo intentar coagular sus heridas con fuego para que no sangre más —dijo Sasuke—. Podría desangrarse y morir antes de que el doctor llegue pero puedo retardarlo.

Kakashi asintió de inmediato a la vez que Konan iba por un cuchillo a la cocina. Debían quitarle todas las prendas rasgadas del cuerpo del rubio para saber dónde estaban sus más grandes hemorragias.

Sakura tuvo miedo de que Sasuke quemara a Naruto al ver que encendía una pequeña flama en su dedo. Aún tenía el suéter de Kakashi sobre su nariz y boca y la sangre ya escurría de la tela, ya no soportaba más fluido.

El joven de cabellos negros ignoró la mirada de Sakura y se enfocó en hacer sumamente pequeña la flama de su dedo. Tenía que coagular las heridas sangrantes para evitar que Naruto perdiera mucha más sangre.

Era evidente que lo estaba quemando. Esas cicatrices que Sasuke le estaba regalando jamás sanarían del cuerpo del rubio y el Uchiha era consciente de eso.

Cuando terminó de quemar las heridas mayores no se ocupó en cerrar también las menores. Ya no estaba en peligro de desangrarse y morir antes de que él médico llegara y Sasuke no quería causar un daño innecesario al dejarle cicatrices donde no debía.

Al dar dos pasos atrás para que tanto Kakashi como Konan siguieran ocupándose de Naruto, se percató del rastro de sangre que Sakura iba dejando. Ella se dirigía a la puerta para poder coger un poco de nieve y ponerla sobre su nariz y labio. Sasuke la siguió, atravesaron la puerta y vio cómo ella se agachó para recoger una bola de nieve, misma que se tiñó de rojo al instante cuando se la puso en la nariz. Cogió otro tanto y lo puso en su labio.

— ¿Vas a quemarme también para que ya no sangre? —preguntó Sakura al sentir a Sasuke a su lado.

No había sarcasmo ni burla en su voz. Sin embargo, quería saber si ese era el motivo por el que Sasuke la había seguido afuera. Ella también llevaba mucha sangre perdida.

El joven de ojos negros negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Las cicatrices hechas por fuego rara vez sanan. No quiero dejar tu hermoso rostro marcado, el hielo esta vez funciona mejor.

Sakura frunció el ceño y miró el suelo bastante sonrojada. Se quedaron un rato ahí, en silencio, mientras ella cada tanto cambiaba el hielo de su rostro y la hemorragia se iba deteniendo poco a poco.

—La nieve es perfecta para que aprendas a usar el fuego —escuchó.

Miró a Sasuke y él estaba sosteniendo una bola de nieve en su mano.

— ¿Por qué?

—Evita que quemes cosas de forma innecesaria. La primavera es la peor estación del año para un novato usuario del fuego.

La nieve que Sasuke sostenía en su mano se derritió lentamente hasta el punto de hervir allí mismo. Se escurrió entre los dedos del Uchiha hasta llegar al suelo.

— ¿Cómo es que logras ponerlo a voluntad? —preguntó Sakura. Ella no podía, por más que lo intentaba, derretir la nieve que yacía en su mano.

Sasuke alzó los hombros sin importancia. Otro poco de nieve que estaba en su mano se derritió con la misma velocidad que el hielo anterior. Él podía darle fuerza, dirección, temperatura y rapidez. Sasuke sabía controlar todos los aspectos del fuego.

—Realmente no hay mucha ciencia, Sakura. Recuerda el porqué pudiste tú utilizarlo anteriormente.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en cuclillas sobre la nieve. Sasuke mantenía agua hirviendo en su mano, mientras que Sakura tenía nieve congelada sobre el guante que Ino le había regalado.

Ella estaba intentando recordar sucesos del pasado que le ayudaran a descifrar lo que Sasuke había dicho: _Recuerda el por qué pudiste usarlo tú en esas ocasiones._

Cuando quemó sin querer el cuello de Sasuke sentía que la ira la dominaba, tanto que su mano comenzó a incendiarse y le regaló al muchacho un leve ardor sobre el cuello. El sentimiento que la guío para quemar a Kankuro había sido el mismo que hacia Sasuke pero con otro implicado. Quería salvar al Uchiha de entre sus garras.

—Odio —murmuró Sakura sorprendida. El sentimiento que la hacía conseguir tener fuego era ese.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Recogió otro poco de nieve y la hizo bola mientras pensaba.

—No es exactamente odio, Sakura. No es eso lo que te ayudará a controlar el fuego; sin embargo, el primer sentimiento que hace que logres encender una llama en tu mano es… —La nieve que sostenía entre sus dedos de nueva cuenta se derritió, escurriéndose como agua hirviendo— precisamente el odio.

La chica suspiró. Observo con detenimiento el agua congelada que yacía en su mano.

—Sasuke, si te odio está bien para generar fuego, ¿cierto?

Él se estremeció. Estaba consciente de que ella le aborrecía pero no sabía qué era algo tan profundo como odio. No esperaba amor de su parte, pero tampoco esperaba el sentimiento más oscuro de todos.

—Sí —contestó bruscamente. Se había molestado, pero más que eso estaba triste y decepcionado—, si eso te ayuda a encender el fuego, sí. Canaliza ese sentimiento en tu cuerpo y enfócate en tu mano.

Sakura cerró los ojos por un momento y Sasuke creyó que estaba canalizando su odio hacia él. Pero estaba equivocado. Ella recordó el odio que sintió hacia Kankuro cuando Hinata murió. Y allí estaba: una pequeña flama saliendo de la mano de la peli rosa.

—Lo lograste —en cuanto escuchó eso, abrió los ojos y miró su palma. La sentía caliente, estaba roja y ardía.

— ¡Sakura-_chan_! —gritó Tsuki estrepitosamente y eso asustó a Sakura. Sin saber cómo, la pequeña flama creció hasta convertirse en una gran llamarada que saltó seis metros arriba y hacia delante. Sasuke salvó el momento al tomar la mano de la chica y entrelazarla con la suya, absorbiendo su energía y controlando su poder.

Sakura quedó asustada, sonrojada e intranquila por ese hecho y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que debía de controlar el poder del fuego sí o sí o lastimaría a alguien. Y la persona que debía estar a su lado para ayudarle y contener su poder debía ser Sasuke; porque ¿quién más?

— ¡Naruto-_kun_ despertó! —gritó emocionada la pequeña de seis años. Todavía tenía un enorme moretón en su rostro pero se veía completamente feliz haciendo gestos con las manos y anunciando la buena por la que venía corriendo entusiasmada.

La muchacha de cabellos rosas ondulados se zafó con un movimiento brusco de la mano de Sasuke haciendo ademán de pararse. Pero él siguió la dirección de su mano y la volvió a entrelazar con la suya, bruscamente.

—Suéltame.

—Aún no puedo —murmuró él algo apenado mientras apretaba su mano—. Si te suelto ahora tus emociones podrían provocar una llamarada mucho peor que la de hace unos instantes. Todavía tienes fuego en tu mano —le murmuró separando un poco sus palmas y haciendo notar que de la palma de Sakura seguía saliendo fuego.

El corazón de la joven de ojos jade comenzó a latir de nuevo apresuradamente. Sasuke la tenía de la mano, fuertemente sujeta pero con cariño, y eso provocaba en ella una aceleración del ritmo cardíaco y sonrojo en sus mejillas que no eran fáciles de ocultar.

Debía de soltar a Sasuke en ese instante o quién sabe qué podría pasar. Pero como no podía, se resignó a ocupar su mente con Naruto y el amor que le profesaba de manera implícita. Obviamente amaba al rubio, ¿no? ¿Por qué entonces se sonrojaba con Sasuke?

—Tengo que ir con Naruto —mencionó, evitando hacer contacto visual con el chico que le asía la mano.

—Vamos —contestó él y tiró de su mano a lo cual ella lo miró molesta—. Lo siento Sakura, pero aún siento fuego en tu mano y no lo estás controlando muy bien que digamos.

Tenía razón, lo quisiera aceptar o no. Por lo que entraron a la casa entrelazando los dedos y Naruto los vio. Él tenía sus hermosos ojos azules entrecerrados pero vio claramente cómo ellos venían unidos de la mano.

Al verlo acostado sobre la cama y moribundo, sin fuerzas siquiera para respirar, Sakura se abalanzó sobre él y su corazón se aceleró de nuevo.

— ¡Naruto!

Jaló la mano que Sasuke mantenía sobre la suya y éste se sintió demasiado incómodo. La chica estaba cerca del rubio y a fuerzas necesitaba intimidad con él. Soltó su mano bruscamente al sentir la aceleración en el corazón de Sakura. El amor al rubio reemplazó el odio y la llama que Sasuke sentía en la mano de la ojijade se apagó de repente, dejando de fluir.

—Estaré afuera.

Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar. Estando de espaldas a Sakura, estiró su mano con la que segundos antes la tomara y se la sobó con la otra mano, llevándosela a los labios. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza y tomó valor para no llorar; nunca en su vida lo había hecho frente a los demás.

—Naruto —murmuró Sakura acongojada al verlo en aquel estado— ¿cómo te sientes?

—Estaría mejor si no apoyaras tus codos sobre mi pecho —sonrío levemente.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba: tenía medio cuerpo encima de Naruto y le estaba encajando los codos sobre las costillas rotas.

— ¡Lo siento! —De inmediato se retiró de sobre él.

—Llegaron nuevos ANBU hoy; el antiguo oficial se fue y este puso un toque de queda: nadie puede salir después de las ocho —Naruto miró el techo, rememorando—. No más peleas clandestinas a la una de la madrugada, Sakura. No más formas de obtener unos centavos para ganarnos la vida y comer.

— ¿Por qué te golpeó? —Era la pregunta obligada por ella.

El rubio sonrío. Intentó alzar una mano para acariciarle la mejilla pero no pudo por el dolor de las heridas. Sakura se lo hizo más fácil apegándose a él, recargándose ahora en la cama, tomando su mano con ambas manos y poniéndosela en la mejilla. Se quejó un poco porque la nariz y el labio aún le dolían y le sangraban un poco; también tenía lastimados el hombro, el cuello y la clavícula.

Naruto movió los dedos para suavemente rozar su rostro, convirtiéndolo en caricias.

—Tsuki quería un poco de dulce y yo acepté en comprárselo. Los dulces están prohibidos en las aldeas, en la Aldea de la Niebla —Se puso totalmente serio—. El oficial nos miró en la calle y golpeó a Tsuki para quitarle la golosina y, claro, yo intervine. ¡Golpeó a una niña de seis años! ¡Seis! —musitó.

Sakura suspiró. El estado de su mejor amigo fue causado por defender a alguien más débil que él: Naruto tenía buen corazón.

Él le sonrío, aún acariciándole con suavidad la mejilla. Sakura estiró una mano con timidez para acariciarlo de igual forma y en ese momento, Naruto pasó de acariciarla a empujar con su mano suavemente el rostro de la joven contra él.

La chica entendió esa seña e inclinó su cabeza, dándole un suave y dulce beso en los labios que Naruto quería profundizar. Ella se quejó porque le dolió pero la sensación de besarlo era más dulce que la herida.

Un pelinegro estaba en la puerta y se quedó estático al ver la escena. No podía retroceder, desviar la mirada ni irse a pesar de que debía. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba; lo había traicionado porque su mente sabía que debía irse pero sus músculos estaban inmóviles. Apretó los puños con fuerza al ver que el amor que él mendigaba Naruto lo recibía sin esfuerzo.

* * *

**N/A:**

Dos cosas: la primera y la segunda xDDD

¡Gracias a todos los que leen este fic y los que lo siguen! Me hace tan feliz saber que lo que escribo no pasa desapercibido, gracias.

Acabo de leer por allí que cuando alguien comienza un fanfic debe actualizarlo constantemente, porque es una falta de respeto al lector y luego nos quejamos que no tenemos reviews. En mi caso, lamento mucho tardarme tanto tiempo pero a veces son cuestiones que yo no puedo controlar. Sin embargo, de ahora en adelante actualizaré seguido, por lo menos no pasará más de un mes sin que traiga continuación.

**Agradecimientos:**

**gaby2801: G**racias por leer y comentar en cada capítulo :3 Y sí, yo también quiero ver el momento en el que Sasuke le diga a Sakura: "Te amo. Ahora dime lo que sientes aquí y ahora". xD

**Layna-swan: G**racias por leer este fic :'3 La verdad me da mucho, mucho gusto que esta historia te guste. Realmente me esfuerzo mucho porque a veces se me olvida a donde quiero llevar este fic y tengo que releerlo todo xD Pero a cambio obtengo buenas lectoras y eso me satisface :3 ¡Gracias por comentar, me haces feliz!

**Miharu: ¡H**ola! Jajaja, laverdad es que Sasuki es bien malvado y pos eso. Namás(?) ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! _Soy tu fan :3_

Espero les guste este capítulo. ¡Nos leemos!


	16. Capítulo 16

¡Hola! Disfruten el capítulo C:

**Disclaimer: Ni _Naruto_ ni _Los Juegos del Hambre_ me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Kuroi Chi**

**Capítulo 16**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**o besó por largo rato haciendo que Naruto se sintiera mejor al saber que contaba con el cariño de Sakura y fue entonces cuando Sasuke habló desde la puerta.

—Sakura…

—No, Sasuke, aléjate por el momento.

El rubio sonrío de felicidad al ver la cara de amargura con la que la chica había pronunciado estas palabras. Vio como Sasuke no se esperaba esa respuesta y quedó como estatua en su lugar por varios segundos.

—No, Sakura, no pretendo interrumpirte —suspiró con resignación. Tenía frustración y molestia—. Ven a ver la televisión: _Kuroi Chi_ ya está en proceso.

— ¿De nuevo? —ella enmarcó una ceja.

—Sí; ya sabes. Lo hacen año tras año sin fecha específica. Nos dejaron dormir ocho meses en paz, al menos.

—Nosotros ya no participaremos en ellos, somos ganadores —dijo ella irritada—. No voy a ir a ver cómo lo anuncian. No me interesa. Soy libre.

—Bien.

Sasuke dio media vuelta frustrado. Era cierto que ellos tres —Kakashi, Sakura y él — eran ganadores y ya no debían de interesarles los Juegos porque jamás en su vida volverían a participar. Por fin eran completamente libres del miedo que _Kuroi Chi _provocaba.

Llegó hasta donde estaban sentados Konan, Kakashi y Tsuki. Sin saber qué era lo que realmente hacía tomó el control de la televisión con fuerza y de un golpe subió todo el volumen, haciendo que las tres personas presentes cubrieran sus oídos con irritación.

No le importó puesto que sus casas estaban a las orillas de la Aldea y además, toda la gente estaba reunida ya en el centro del pueblo, mirándolo.

Kakashi y Konan hicieron gesto de desaprobación al escuchar la TV en un volumen tan alto, pero lo ignoraron fácilmente cubriendo sus oídos con ambas manos.

Sakura, desde la habitación, lograba escuchar lo que se decía en la pantalla y maldijo interiormente. Sasuke había logrado sacarla de sus casillas al obligarla escuchar algo que no quería ver.

La voz chillona que anunciaba los juegos era la misma que la mujer que ahora tenían en casa: Konan. Ahora esa voz tenía rostro y personalidad.

Cuando terminó su presentación y el video que ejemplificaba el por qué existía _Kuroi Chi, _se dieron cuenta que la parte donde Konan decía _"Ya saben que son escogidos mientras duermen. Descansen bien y prepárense para, si son elegidos, disfrutar de Konoha mañana por la mañana" _no apareció.

Un minuto después, apareció la imagen de Orochimaru en la pantalla sorprendiendo a todos y también a Konan. Su trabajo en los Juegos de escoger quien iría a _Kuroi Chi _había sido suplantado por la cara del presidente.

"_Este año, Konoha tiene el placer de cambiar las reglas"_ — dijo el tipo serpiente con un animal de estos deslizándose en su cuerpo—. _"Este año los jugadores no serán elegidos al azar de entre todos los miembros de las aldeas. Este año, los jugadores serán elegidos al azar de entre los vencedores vivos…"_

Ni Sasuke, ni Kakashi ni Sakura pudieron escuchar lo que Orochimaru dijo después de esa palabra: vencedores. Vencedores. Los vencedores eran los que habían ganado los Juegos.

Sakura aún sostenía la mano de Naruto contra su mejilla, pero se puso totalmente pálida y contuvo la respiración. El rubio también se sorprendió en demasía con esa declaración del presidente y miró alterado a Sakura. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella ya había dejado caer su mano y había salido corriendo en dirección al jardín.

Cuando cruzó por la sala no pudo detenerse a mirar a nadie, aunque Kakashi y Sasuke, que se encontraban igual de pálidos, la miraron correr hacia la salida.

Fue el Uchiha quien, segundos después, reaccionó para ir en su búsqueda. Abrió la puerta, seguido del Hatake, para traer a la chica de vuelta. Pero no la encontraron en el jardín ni a los alrededores de la casa.

— ¿Adónde pudo haber ido? —se preguntó Kakashi.

—No lo sé —Sasuke se pasó la mano por el cabello—, pero justo ahora su instinto del fuego se encendió y va en aumento. Cada vez le va a costar más trabajo dominarlo si no controla sus emociones.

—Puede incendiar la aldea —razonó su mentor. Y sí, efectivamente eso podría llegar a pasar puesto que se encontraba demasiado alterada.

—Necesito encontrarla a tiempo.

—Vamos.

—**0—**

Konan estaba dentro de la casa de Kakashi, aún sentada mirando el televisor apagado. Mantenía su mirada fija en el aparato a pesar de que la transmisión se había acabado hace algunos minutos ya.

¿Así que por eso la habían mandado a la aldea de la Niebla sin previo aviso y dejando que los ganadores la conocieran? Ella no tenía trabajo este año, puesto que no escogería de entre los miles de miembros de una aldea a un hombre y una mujer.

Este año, su trabajo consistía en enviar directamente a Sakura Haruno a la arena. Y escoger entre Kakashi Hatake o Sasuke Uchiha.

Tsuki la estaba mirando fijamente a ella y sólo entonces Konan se dio cuenta.

— ¿Estás triste? —le preguntó con toda la inocencia que una niña puede tener.

La mujer sonrío y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola—. Tsuki-chan, ¿se te apetece comer algo? Llevémosle algo a Naruto —respondió cambiando fácilmente el tema. Tsuki no se dio cuenta que no le respondió y aceptó la propuesta.

La pequeña también estaba triste puesto que a pesar de su edad, comprendía lo que la palabra _vencedor _implicaba y también sabía que a su hermana mayor le aplicaba esa palabra.

—**0—**

Sakura estaba gritando arrodillada en el suelo. Ellos, los vencedores, vivían a las orillas de la Aldea y eso significaba que el muro que los separaba del exterior quedaba cerca de sus casas. Pero lo suficientemente lejos como para perderse un poco entre los árboles y gritar, dejando que los mismos ahogaran su dolor.

Comenzó a sentir que sus manos ardían y las puso boca abajo sobre la nieve—. No, no, no, ahora no —murmuró mientras veía cómo rápidamente la capa de hielo que se encontraba sobre la tierra se derretía y dejaba ver lo café bajo ella.

Sollozaba reiteradamente. ¿Por qué Orochimaru les estaba haciendo esto? Sakura no le había dado motivos. Bueno, según Kakashi sí: ella y Sasuke eran los culpables, ¿pero por qué tenía que hacerles esto? Desesperadamente buscaba quitarlos del camino.

En ocho meses intentó ahogar su decepción de sobrevivir en su estado. Sus pesadillas la seguían despertando noche tras noche y ésa era la razón por la cual no dormía con Tsuki, porque siempre gritaba en la madrugada.

Hinata, Neji, Temari y Kankuro. Habían muchos más, pero ellos cuatro la llenaban de terror y hacían su estrés post-traumático intolerable. Se estaba volviendo loca y, en cambio, veía que Sasuke tenía tal dominio y control total de sí mismo a pesar de la tortura de los juegos, que comenzó a envidiarle su calma.

Se inclinó hacia el suelo y justo cuando iba a poner su rostro sobre la nieve algo se lo impidió. Tomó ambas manos calientes que tenían fuego en ellas y se las apretó.

—Sakura, tranquila, por favor.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio frente a sí a Sasuke. El muchacho le apretaba con fuerza las manos, canalizando de nuevo sus llamas e impidiendo que quemara otro árbol. ¿Otro árbol? Sakura parpadeó un par de veces antes que su vista se aclarara y sí, el árbol frente a ella estaba chamuscado, completamente negro.

Sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué, Sasuke? ¿Por qué ahora sale fuego de mí?

—Porque lo despertaste, Sakura. Por eso.

—Pero no lo entiendo —El joven acercó su cuerpo al de ella antes de que Sakura dejara caer su rostro, por lo que retuvo su cabeza en el hombro. Ella se quedó allí, recargada en él y con ambas manos sujetándolo—. Si toda la vida lo he tenido, ¿por qué despertó ahora?

Sintió como el pecho de Sasuke se expandió y luego retrocedió poco a poco, exhalando todo el aire contenido en un suspiro.

—Porque fuiste a _Kuroi Chi_. Jamás en tu vida habías sentido tantas emociones juntas. Y si las tuviste, no las recuerdas.

— ¿Desde qué edad?

Él se encontró contrariado por esa pregunta. Su barbilla se encontraba recargada en la cabeza de ella, de modo que algunos cabellos rosas rozaban contra sus labios. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Desde qué edad, qué cosa?

—Tú.

Sasuke no terminaba de comprender qué quería decir Sakura. Suspiró viendo cómo de su boca emanaba humito al hablar y al respirar. Hacía un frío tremendo y en aquella aldea la gente moría congelada por la pobreza, al no tener más abrigo que un simple suéter de lana.

—Sé más explícita.

— ¿Desde qué edad controlas el fuego?

Él apretó sus labios y por un momento mantuvo una mirada fija al infinito. Su mente comenzó a trabajar recordando sus años de niñez, los años en los que fue feliz porque ignoraba por completo el hecho de que vivía en un mundo cruel y hostil. Recordó la incredulidad en sus ojos al sentir el odio del mundo.

De repente, sus rasgos se relajaron e incluso sonrío. Había recordado también épocas felices.

—Desde que comencé a protegerte.

* * *

**N/A:**

¡Hola! Gracias por los followers y los favoritos, me hacen feliz C: Gracias por leerme.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Miharu: ¡H**olaaaaaa! Estoy emocionada . Yo también disfruto el que Sasuke pelee por algo que quiere, como Sakura. Si ella cae a sus brazos de una vez, ¿qué chiste? Ño, ño, que pague por sus pecados. Sí, culpa de Kishi el que nos guste torturar a Sasuke xD Y eso de que eres mi fan me halaga . Me siento súper feliz por ver que algo que escribo te guste tanto, no sé, me voy a aventar a las ruedas del camión de pura felicidad xD Eso me da ánimos para hacerme un poquito de tiempo y escribir y escribir en la pc, ¡gracias! _Nos leemos en la conti :3_

_Espero sus reviews para ver qué les parece la historia xD Sayo~_


	17. Capítulo 17

¡Hola holitas!

¿Cómo están? Yo les cuento que me quedé sin pc xD Esperemos que la arreglen rápido :3

_Disfruten el capítulo :3_

* * *

**Kuroi Chi**

**Capítulo 17**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura suspiró. Notó un atisbo de felicidad en la voz de Sasuke cuando pronunció esas palabras pero prefirió ignorarlas: él ya no la protegería más. Ignoraba desde cuando Sasuke lo hacía, pero no quiso inquirir y prefirió vivir con ignorancia. Porque ella ya no estaría con él, porque él debía vivir y ella lo protegería.

—_Kuroi Chi _—murmuró la chica.

—Regresaremos a la arena…

— ¡No! —Sakura alzó la cabeza de sobre su hombro para mirarlo, mientras él aún le sostenía las manos puesto que seguían ardiendo pero en lugar de retroceder, el calor aumentaba—. ¡No regresaremos juntos! Soy la única ganadora que está viva en la Aldea de la Niebla y ustedes son dos hombres. Kakashi irá por ti.

Sasuke sonrío de lado mientras dirigía su mirada a los árboles detrás de Sakura.

—Kakashi no irá por mí; tengo que ir yo.

—Él irá por ti.

El semblante de Sakura se fue relajando cada vez más hasta que en su rostro regresó esa mirada fría e indiferente. Y sus manos se enfriaron. Ella obligaría a Kakashi a ir en lugar de Sasuke.

El joven pelinegro no tenía más excusa para seguirla sosteniendo. Ella no se había dado cuenta pero sus manos ya no representaban peligro en ese momento. El muchacho abrió sus manos y poco a poco deslizó sus dedos por los dedos de la pelirosa, queriendo mantener el contacto lo más que se pudiera hasta que finalmente la soltó y las manos de Sakura cayeron a la nieve.

Se levantó lentamente, entumecido por el frío.

—Me voy a casa.

Ella simplemente lo vio dar media vuelta y perderse entre los árboles. Sakura se quedó allí, en el mismo lugar, sin dejar de pensar en lo que sucedería más adelante.

—**0—**

Sasuke entró al hogar de Kakashi y éste estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo sus novelas pervertidas. No le prestó atención al muchacho cuando irrumpió en su pacífica vida y en su privada casa.

Se sentó al lado del pervertido y este no se movió ni un milímetro.

—Préstame una —le dijo, refiriéndose a lo que leía.

El tipo peligris no se inmutó: le pasó un número atrasado que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y siguió leyendo.

— ¿Y Naruto?

—Lo llevamos a la casa de Sakura. Konan está cuidándolo con Tsuki mientras Sakura llega —respondió el Hatake mientras le daba vuelta a la página.

Sasuke abrió la revista que sostenía en sus manos, mirando las cosas pervertidas que Kakashi leía. Frunció el ceño al ver mujeres desnudas.

—Qué asco.

—A mí me parece de lo más normal —respondió el hombre a su lado, encogiéndose de hombros—. Quizás porque tú jamás te has acostado con nadie te parece absurdo.

El joven levantó la mirada sorprendido. Examinó un poco a Kakashi, intentando descifrar qué había sobre la máscara.

— ¿Tú has tenido sexo? Me sorprendes, Kakashi. Siempre pensé que eras más virgen que un bebé.

El peligris se río sin burla ni sorna. Fue una risa pacífica y honesta.

—Tuve una familia que mataron cuando participé en _Kuroi Chi. _Me quedé completamente solo cuando regresé de los Juegos. Mi vida ya no tenía sentido.

—Tienes que salvar a Sakura.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio mientras hojeaban lo que tenían en sus manos. Sólo se escuchaba el ruido de las hojas al ser pasadas, una tras otra, lentamente. Sasuke arrugó la frente al sentirse cada vez más desesperado por el silencio incómodo y Kakashi no se veía con intención de responder su súplica.

—Kakashi, tienes que salvarla.

— ¿Y si Konan me dice que soy yo el que irá a los Juegos?

—Eso no es posible porque esta noche me quedaré despierto en tu casa para ofrecerme voluntario.

Kakashi entonces lo miró. Sasuke no lo notó con certeza, pero podía jurar que debajo de su máscara el peligris abrió la boca sorprendido.

— ¿En mi casa?

—Sí.

— ¿Aquí?

— ¡Sí!

Fue el turno del hombre de mayor edad fruncir el ceño contrariado.

—Las reglas lo prohíben. Hay toque de queda. Nadie puede estar fuera de su casa en la madrugada ni en casa de otra persona. Nadie puede estar despierto.

— ¡Al diablo con las reglas! —Sasuke aventó la revista de Kakashi bastante molesto y desesperado.

Se levantó del sillón y caminó tres pasos hacia enfrente; se detuvo y regresó esos tres pasos. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y luego por el cabello, otra vez por el rostro y caminó en dirección a la salida. Se detuvo a milímetros de la puerta, dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso a Kakashi hasta quedar de frente.

—Por favor —Su tono había cambiado y ahora se oía una súplica con ganas de llorar—, por favor —Agachó el rostro, tratando de que sus emociones contenidas no se reflejaran en su rostro—. No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ella. En los Juegos no te preocupes por mí ni me salves. Ya lo hiciste una vez, sabes cómo ver sólo por ella y cómo salvarla. Sálvala y déjame ir a mí a _Kuroi Chi._

El tipo con máscara no respondió ni hizo gesto alguno y, si lo hizo, el Uchiha no lo vio detrás de esa máscara. Suspirando se levantó, recogió la revista que Sasuke había tirado minutos antes y se dio media vuelta ante la mirada atónita del muchacho.

Se encaminó a su habitación pero detrás, pudo escuchar los ligeros sollozos que las emociones contenidas de Sasuke no pudieron resistir más.

—Konan ya sabe que debe elegirte a ti, Sasuke —murmuró aún de espaldas al muchacho. Éste lo escuchó y levantó la mirada sorprendido, mientras algunas lágrimas todavía recorrían sus mejillas—. Eres la única persona que sabe cómo controlar el poder que ella no puede retener; es obvio que yo no puedo ir —Alzó una mano y la estiró, sonriendo levemente—. Yo no tengo el poder del fuego ni nada especial, pero ella necesita de ti. Nunca se decidió que iría yo y aún así, me siento bastante tenso. Ustedes son mis hijos y yo no quiero que les pase nada. Así que ve a tu casa, Sasuke. Descansa, duerme bien —dijo y se encerró de un portazo en su habitación.

El joven se encontraba parado en el mismo sitio, con la boca entreabierta y sus mejillas sonrosadas por el llanto que segundos antes tenía. De su boca, al exhalar, se podía ver cómo salía humito por el frío que hacía. Pero se sentía aliviado: protegería a Sakura otra vez en los Juegos. Y Kakashi la protegería desde fuera.

—**0—**

La chica Haruno llegó a su casa completamente exhausta de tanto llorar. Sus sentimientos eran tan extraños que seguían revoloteando en su cabeza y cerró la puerta. Tsuki estaba dormida en el sillón del salón principal.

Al mirar un poco más allá, se dio cuenta que Naruto se encontraba en su habitación, descansando como podía a cuenta de las heridas. Caminó despacio y con cautela hacia él, abrió totalmente la puerta entreabierta y pasó, mirándolo desde el portal. Suspiró pesadamente y giró su cuerpo, dirigiéndose hacia la salida en lugar de hacia el rubio.

Procurando no hacer ruido y tampoco ser vista, caminó por la calle. Se dirigió a la puerta de Kakashi y sin más la abrió. Encontró al peligris sirviéndose un poco de leche en la oscuridad, mientras Konan dormía plácidamente sobre la cama del Hatake ya que algunas horas después comenzaría su trabajo.

Kakashi y Sakura cruzaron miradas sin mediar palabra y de ese modo ella caminó hasta quedar frente a él. Puso su mano sobre la mesa, recargando su peso.

—Quiero que salves a Sasuke de los Juegos.

El hombre acercó el vaso con leche a sus labios sin destaparse completamente el rostro y bebió un poco. No respondió.

— ¡Kakashi! —murmuró ella.

—Preciosura —gesticuló exageradamente él, de manera que aún en la oscuridad Sakura podía ver el movimiento de sus labios bajo la máscara—, ¿te dice algo el que inmediatamente después del anuncio Sasuke estuviera aquí, suplicando por ti?

Ella se quedó estática y no respondió. Quiso evitar que Kakashi viera un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al voltear el rostro, mirando el vaso que él sostenía contra la mesa.

—Sasuke vino aquí, rogándome que te salvara. Incluso lloro por ti, ¿eso no te dice nada de sus sentimientos?

—Yo no le pedí que llorara por mi culpa.

—Lo lastimaste, pequeña Sakura, y eso es justamente lo que te pedí que no hicieras. Él te ama tanto que daría todo lo que tiene porque tú estés bien y, aún a costa suya, que estés con Naruto.

Ella miró el suelo en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Kakashi…

—Si elijen llevárselo a él, yo no puedo salvarlo.

—Quédate despierto y ofrécete en su lugar.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero eso no será posible. Sabes que me matarán si estoy despierto a la hora en que ella —señaló con un dedo la habitación donde Konan dormía— elija a quienes van a ir y se los lleve.

—A mí no me matará si me quedo despierta, ya que soy su única opción femenina.

Kakashi suspiró.

—A ti no, pero sí a Naruto. Tiene una concesión sólo por estos juegos para estar en casa ajena; pero si estás despierta a su lado cuando vengan por ti, lo matarán. Debes estar consciente de que tus acciones perjudican a los demás.

—Ya lo sé —Sakura se pasó ambas manos por el cabello mientras se dejaba caer en cuclillas al suelo—. Pero Sasuke no debe pagar por mis actos tontos, Kakashi.

—Entonces no hagas actos tontos.

La chica suspiró mientras él bebía el resto de su leche en silencio.

— ¿Cómo evito cometer el mismo error de parecer una rebelde ante Orochimaru?

—Simplemente sigue las reglas. No utilices el fuego a menos que sea completamente indispensable; no te alteres, lo que podría provocar que incendies toda la arena. ¡Ah!, y no permitas que Sasuke te proteja. Él debe pelear por su propia vida, no por la tuya.

—Tú pelearás por él si es que le toca ir a Kuroi Chi… —Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo— Si te toca ir a ti, él estará a salvo y mis acciones imprudentes no volverán a afectarlo.

Kakashi no respondió a eso ni la miró, quedándose en silencio. Pero sin que Sakura lo viera él esbozó una leve sonrisa de lado y tocó suavemente los cabellos de la chica, haciendo que ella levantara el rostro.

—Yo intentaré protegerlos a ambos desde afuera, pequeña. Confía en que Sasuke estará bien cuidado.

* * *

**N/A:**

Creo que cada vez hago los capítulos más cortos xD La verdad, Sasuke no se me hace una persona que llore por todo, su personalidad no es así. Pero yo me imagino y quiero pensar, que cada que él llora es porque algo lo afecta demasiado. En este caso me gusta que llore por Sakura C: Todo sea por hacerlo sufrir, que pague lo que hizo en el manga :C Jajaja~

Como les comento, no tengo pc. Espero y la compongan rápido porque la necesito jaja, luego me llegan ideas y así y no las puedo escribir :C

**Agradecimientos:**

**Sasukaro Kortes: ¡H**ola, preciosa! Me causa emoción que me lean desde otros países (yo soy de México) :3 Y me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando esta adaptación, me seguiré esforzando por hacerla :) ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero nos sigamos leyendo :3

_¿Merezco un review? Son gratis y no se cobra el envío xD_


End file.
